Crystarium Reign
by The Avalon Initiative
Summary: A Final Fantasy XIII & XV crossover. In Cocoon, a rebel group fights to dismantle the corrupt Sanctum governmentt. In Pulse, a prince and his comrades look to protect their kingdom from the world around them. See how their two paths will lead to one destiny. NEW Ch 11 of 13.
1. Marked

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. This has been a public service announcement.

_**Crystarium Reign**_

**I) Marked**

_- Fort Triumph, 3:05 PM_

On a beautiful, sunny day in Cocoon, soldiers of PSICOM are assembling their weaponry for their third sweep of the day. They're looking to retrieve and deport Pulse residents from their world. Unbeknownst to these soldiers, they are being watched by four associates of the resistance group, Team NORA. They are on top of a grassy cliff near a tall, green forest which overlooks the entire base. Standing out of the way and acting as lookouts are Hope Estheim and Oerba Dia Vanille. Holding a small video camera, monitoring the soldiers' activities is Sazh Katzroy. Last, and certainly not least, is a woman viewing the base with her binoculars. She is known only as Lightning.

Lightning touches her earpiece to radio back to Team NORA headquarters. "Are you guys still getting this?"

Someone from base replies, "10-4. Sazh's feed is coming in loud and clear."

"Roger that. We'll be done in a few minutes. Over and out." She ends communication. She tells Sazh, "I hope this footage proves to be helpful."

Sazh tells her, "It's good to know how much firepower they're carrying. Things have changed since we left PSICOM."

Meanwhile, Hope tells Vanille, "I can't believe we've been here for over 2 hours."

Vanille replies, "I know! I didn't even eat breakfast. Snow made me go through target practice drills all morning. Being out here is so boring."

Hope adds, "When can we get out of here?"

Lightning turns to the two youngsters and yells out, "Would you two shut the hell up? You're supposed to be our lookouts."

Vanille and Hope playfully look around, seeing the same bunch of nothing they've seen for the past few hours.

They both look at Lightning as Vanille says to her, "All clear."

Lightning replies, "Don't get smart. If you want a little excitement, I can throw you both off this cliff and see if you can stop yourselves from tumbling downhill. Are either of you interested?"

Vanille and Hope look at each other and then look back at Lightning. Hope tells her, "Our lips are sealed. Sorry, Miss Lightning."

Lightning smirks as she turns her attention back to the base. Sazh laughs at the whole ordeal.

Sazh tells his comrade, "Come on, Lightning. This isn't exactly hanging out at the mall or playing Nintendo Wii. These kids are new to this type of operation."

Lightning simply says, "Whatever." She takes her eyes out of the binoculars as she begins surveying the entire base. She narrates.

_I can't believe that used to be me down there. As a soldier in PSICOM, I strived to serve the Holy Government with supreme loyalty and devotion. I eventually made the rank of Sergeant. The military became my entire life. It allowed me to distance myself from some painful moments in my past. I never thought my viewpoint of PSICOM would change. That's when the incidents began occurring. What really got me was their mistreatment of soldiers, including to Sazh. What happened to his son…well, I'd rather not go there right now. After all that, I tried to formally resign, but they wouldn't have any of it. So, I had to do things the hard way…which I certainly didn't mind doing. With Sazh's help, we went AWOL. Now we work together in order to take down the government we once held great esteem for._

_As for the two twerps behind me, our paths crossed on one fateful day. It's the day that changed all of our lives forever. Sazh and I were out to rescue a group of Pulse captives in one of Cocoon's underground silos. We made our way through…_

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_- Hanged Edge, 4:35 PM, 2 months prior_

Lightning and Sazh are on a moving train trading gunfire with dozens of PSICOM soldiers. While taking cover behind a barrel, Lightning says to Sazh, "We don't have time to this."

Sazh replies, "Well, why don't you help speed things up? I'll draw their fire." Sazh jumps out and runs to his right while firing his two pistols. This diverts the soldiers' attention from Lightning. She emerges from behind the barrel and activates her Gravity Bomb by snapping her fingers. Its power allows her to use vicious, gravity-defying attacks to easily subdue all the soldiers.

Sazh comments, "That's my girl." Lightning smirks as they both head for the control room. Sazh punches out the remaining guard. He and Lightning look over the controls to see how to stop the train. That's when they hear enemy airships approaching them.

Lightning tells Sazh, "You keep searching for the brake. I'll get them off our backs." She looks around for any kind of weapon when she stumbles upon a rocket launcher. She sticks half of her body out of the window with the launcher. She aims at one of the two ships, shoots and blows it to pieces. The other airship starts shooting bullets from its Gatling guns. Lightning throws herself back inside. She runs to the opposite window and climbs through it to get to the top of the train. With the rocket launcher still in hand, she surprises the pilot in the airship and gets off a clean shot on its right wing. The airship plummets to the bottom before exploding.

Lightning re-enters through the window where Sazh is, much to his surprise. "Light, were you just on the top of the train?"

"Yeah", she nonchalantly replies.

Sazh replies, "I don't even wanna know. Wait, I think I found the brake. Hey look, it's stopping." The speeding train begins slowing down, rumbling before coming to a complete stop. Sazh & Lightning walk a few cars down until they reach a cargo door. Lightning opens it when Sazh asks, "So, how do we get off the train?"

Lightning replies, "We go down there."

"I know that, but how are we…" Before he could finish, Lightning jumps out of the train and starts freefalling head first.

Sazh can't believe it. "Lightning? Lightning!" Lightning snaps her fingers to activate the Gravity Bomb again and lands quietly on her feet. An alarmed Sazh comments, "That girl's gonna give me a heart attack one day. Okay, here we go." Sazh slowly and carefully descends while climbing down one of the support beams of the railings. It is a 200 foot drop, mind you.

* * *

About 20 Pulse residents are being held in a heavily guarded cave. All of them are donning ceremonial Purgee robes, one of them being Hope Estheim. He is sitting by himself in the corner, wondering what will happen to them next. Suddenly, a girl with red hair sits down next to him. "Hi! How's it goin'?"

Hope is surprised by the girl with the cheery disposition. "Umm…I've been better."

"No need to worry so much, mister. Oh, I'm Oerba Dia Vanille, but you can just call me Vanille."

"I'm Hope…Hope Estheim." Hope extends his hand to greet her, but Vanille uses both hands to shake his hand vigorously.

Vanille tells him, "Hope; that's such a cute name. So, how did you get dragged into all this?"

Hope replies, "Some of us here accidentally saw a fal'Cie down in Bowdam. We were captured shortly thereafter."

"Ah, how terrible. I kind of got into the same situation. Only I was walking around Cocoon and guards captured me. I guess they could tell I wasn't from here because of my clothes. Oh well."

"You don't look a person that's just been captured against her will."

"That's because we're being rescued soon. Mark my words."

Hope wonders, "You seem pretty sure of yourself. How do you know?"

"Let's just say I believe in destiny. I just met a kid named Hope, didn't I?" Hope raises his eyebrow, wondering how someone could be so lively and optimistic at a time like this.

* * *

The rebel group, Team NORA, have finally arrived in Hanged Edge via an underground tunnel. Amongst them are Snow Villiers (the leader), Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj and Norah Estheim (Hope's mother). Snow gives a final briefing to the 19 other members. "Okay, you know the drill, everybody. We'll split into two teams of 10 and come at the guards from both sides. Let's get these people out safely."

Gadot says, "Okay, squad B, let's go…and tread carefully." He, Lebreau and Yuj lead their group to the other side of the cave without being noticed.

After Snow watches the group reach safely, he feels someone tug his coat from behind. He turns to see it was Maqui, who idolizes him.

Maqui asks, "Hey Snow, do you need anything else?"

Snow replies, "No, I'm good, buddy. Just make sure you stay on the backline when the shells start flying." Maqui smiles and nods his head in approval. Snow looks over and sees Norah staring at the floor, looking extremely focused. He walks up to her and asks, "How are you holding up, Norah?"

"I apologize in advance if my judgment is clouded on this mission. I'm just focused on getting my son back. He better be okay. If they hurt him in any way…"

"He'll be fine", Snow assures her. "I just need you to be here mentally for the overall mission. We all have to give 100 percent to rescue all the captives, not just Hope."

Norah tells him, "Yeah, you got it." She then thinks to herself, "_I'm coming for you, Hope; don't you worry._"

* * *

Lightning is waiting for Sazh to make his slow descent down the support beam. With her arms crossed, she contemplates on her task at hand. She lets out a sigh and says to herself, "Serah." Suddenly, Sazh slips off the support beam, screaming as he begins to freefall. Lightning nonchalantly snaps her fingers as an electromagnetic field forms on the ground. He lands on it, which actually cushions his fall.

Sazh is relieved. "Thanks, Light. I almost died like three times today."

Lightning responds bluntly. "Almost doesn't count, so stop complaining. Now come on, let's get these people. We don't have…" She's interrupted by a big explosion not too far from them.

Sazh says, "That's coming from where the Purgees are."

"That better not be who I think it is", Lightning proclaims in a low breath.

She runs toward the commotion as Sazh asks, "Who?" He follows after her.

* * *

Team NORA and the PSICOM soldiers guarding the cave are engaged in a fierce gun battle. After several minutes, Team NORA takes out all the soldiers. They run into the cave to find the captive.

"Relax everyone. We're here to rescue you", Snow declares.

Norah screams for her son. "Hope! Hope!"

"Mom!" Hope sees his mother and runs toward her to give her a big hug.

Norah asks him, "Are you okay?" She caresses his face with her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Now take this silly robe off."

Gadot yells out, "Everyone, take your robes off! We're getting you out of here!" All the Purgees follow instructions as they slip out of the ceremonial robes.

Now with his robe off, Hope wonders, "Wait, where's Vanille? Vanille!"

"Over here, Hope!"

He turns to her and amazed by her attractive appearance…to say the least. "Holy shit."

Vanille runs to Hope and tells him, "I told you we'd be rescued. Let's go!" Team NORA escorts the all the Purgees to the entranceway. Before they can make it, they hear brief gunfire coming from outside. Once it stops, Lightning and Sazh run into the cave. Gadot, Lebreau & Yuge pull guns on them.

Snow bellows, "Stop, don't shoot. Lightning!"

Lightning replies, "What the hell are you doing here, Snow?"

Sazh asks her, "You know him?"

"Unfortunately", utters Lightning.

Hope, Norah and Vanille are in the back. They can see Lightning and Sazh, but can't really hear the conversation.

Vanille comments, "Who is that? I like her hair."

Snow tells Lightning, "Come on, don't be like that. Team NORA is here now; heroes to the rescue."

Lightning shakes her head. "You're such a dope. Do you know how many soldiers are out there right now?"

Lebreau tells her, "That's why we brought gifts." Maqui opens the bag, which is filled with guns.

Gadot takes one of them out of the bag and instructs, "Anyone who is willing to fight can take one. Let's show PSICOM that we will not give in! Who's with us?" One by one, the captive that are willing to fight come up and each take a weapon. With everyone armed except for Hope and Vanille, Snow takes the last weapon (a machine gun) and walks up to Hope with it. He offers it to the boy, but he fearfully shutters away and hides behind his mother.

Norah can't believe Snow. "Are you crazy? You're not giving my son a gun."

Snow smiles and comments, "I thought I'd start him out young." Norah is not so happy with the comment.

"Gimme!" A bewildered Norah, Hope and Snow turn to Vanille, who actually requests for the gun.

Norah asks, "Are you serious?"

Vanille says, "You asked for help. I wanna help." With a smile, she extends her hands out to receive the machine gun.

Snow hesitates, but eventually gives it to her. He tells her, "Stay behind us and make sure the kids are protected. I hope you know how to use that."

Vanille points it at him and pretends to shoot. She lets out a "bang!" She smiles, causing Snow to smile too.

Lightning begins to shout out instructions. "Okay everyone! We have to make it past those guards out there in order to get out of here. We need to be firing at their front line of defense together. Take cover at all times until I say move."

Lebreau wonders, "Why are you giving us orders?"

Gadot agrees. "Yeah, we're the heroes here, not you."

With a straight face, Lightning tells both of them, "Because I want us to make it out of here alive."

Sazh adds in, "This is her thing; you should just let her drive this one."

Snow walks up and says to his comrades, "Listen to her, guys. She's the best at this stuff." Lightning looks away, rejecting his kind words. He turns to the group and screams out, "Are you all ready?" The group shouts back in agreement. "Then let's go there and show them what heroes are made of!"

Everyone rushes out and starts firing at the awaiting PSICOM soldiers. As instructed by Lightning, Team NORA and the Purgees concentrate their fire on PSICOM's frontline. The battle begins favoring Team NORA. That's when PSICOM fires a laser cannon from their backline. The laser doesn't hit any of them, but the rock wall to the side of them. This causes rubble to start falling down around them. Most of them manage to get out of the way.

Huge pieces of rubble are about to land on Snow, but Norah pushes him out of the way…

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"Lightning? Hey, Lighty! Are you in there?" Sazh breaks Lightning out of her daydream.

Lightning gets her mind back on track. "Sorry. What were you saying, Sazh?"

"I said we're done here. I think we got enough footage."

Lightning stands up and puts her stuff away. "Then I guess we're finished here. Now the kiddies can stop complaining."

Hope requests, "Could you make us some of your famous grilled cheese sandwiches, Miss Lightning?"

Lightning thinks about it, then replies, "Sure."

Vanille pumps her fist, loving the idea. "Yes! Now that's thinking with your stomach, Hope. This is gonna be so awesome. I can't wait to sink my teeth into a crisp, moist….AHH!" Suddenly, Vanille steps on a hidden panel, tripping the security alarm for Fort Triumph. A steel wire latches onto her right ankle and pulls her 100 feet in the air.

She dangles in the air by the wire on her ankle from a tree branch. "Help! Somebody get me down!"

An automated voice goes on the loudspeaker for all to hear. "Our perimeter has been breached. I repeat, our perimeter has been breached. Soldiers, move in. Apprehend the intruders." With the soldiers dispatched and heading for them in no time, Lightning, Sazh & Hope are frozen wondering how to get Vanille down and get away.

The soldiers are mobilizing to their location. What will they do?

**To be continued…**

**I  
**

* * *

One more thing (A/N): First off, I can't believe this is finally out! To avoid the confusion, I call Hope's mother Norah and kept it as Team NORA. The flashback and the group's predicament will continue in the next chapter. There may be three parts to 'Marked', but I'll see how it goes. Thank you to all who read and/or reviewed the prelude. I appreciate it greatly.

**What was your favorite part/quote from this chapter?**

Welcome to Crystarium Reign…


	2. Marked, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, Final Fantasy or any of its characters. The revolution will not be televised.

**II) Marked (Part 2)**

_- Fort Triumph, 3:16 PM_

With the alarms blaring, Lightning shouts out, "Sazh, get Hope out of here! I'll get Vanille. We'll be right behind you."

Hope implores, "We can't leave you, Miss Lightning."

"Go! That's an order!"

Sazh tells him, "It's okay, kid. She's a big girl." He and Hope run off through the forest, though Hope is reluctant. Lightning looks up and sees Vanille dangling from a tree limb by her ankle.

"I'm coming, Vanille." With Vanille still screaming for help, Lightning snaps her fingers to activate her Gravity Bomb. She jumps and soars upward until she reaches Vanille. Lightning whips out her Blaze Edge sword and cuts the wire holding her up. After a brief free-fall and even more screaming by the youngster, Lightning catches her and gently lands on her feet. She puts Vanille down from her shoulder.

"Are you okay", asks the curious Lightning.

"No, my ankle hurts. Ouch." Lightning touches the girl's right ankle as Vanille winces in pain.

"Don't worry; I think it's only a sprain." Suddenly, they hear a cavalcade of soldiers approaching their area. Lightning tells Vanille, "Come on. We have to hide." She props Vanille back on her shoulder and runs off into the woods to find cover.

Ten seconds later, the soldiers arrive on the scene with no one in site. The squad leader instructs the troops. "They probably headed into the forest. They couldn't have gotten far. Spread out and find them! If it's the l'Cie, you know what to do. Move out!" The soldiers flood their way into the forest. Several of them proceed to walk past Lightning & Vanille without even knowing. The girls are hiding in a bush.

Some 200 yards away, Sazh & Hope continue to run away from the scene. An exhausted Hope stops and tells Sazh, "I need a break. I can't run anymore."

"Okay, fine. Let's stop for three minutes, but a quick three. Those soldiers will be coming our way any time now."

Hope nodded in agreement as both of them kneel to lower their visibility. Hope thinks to himself, '_What am I doing here? How did all of this happen so fast? Mom…'_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_- Hanged Edge, 4:56 PM, continuing where the last flashback ended_

"MOM!" Hope bellows out after watching dozens of boulders collapse on top of her.

Snow, now realizing Norah just saved him, gets up and runs over to help her. "Norah, no! Hold on!" He, Hope and several other members of Team NORA attempt to get the massive stones off of her.

"Hold on, Norah. We'll get you out", Snow assures her.

Through a small opening, Norah utters out, "You have to get out of here. It's…too late for me."

Hope responds, "Mom, don't say that! We're not going anywhere." Soldiers from PSICOM begin firing at Team NORA. Some of them get hit, one fatally. Some of the other NORA members return fire.

A fading Norah can't stand what's unfolding. "Damn it! Snow, get the hell out of here. You don't have time for this. You're all gonna die being out in the open like this. Go!"

Hope shouts out, "Stop it! I said we're not…"

"Son, come here." Hope stops in his tracks and grabs hold of her extended hand. Norah tells her son, "This is the downside of war. I knew what I signed up for. I'm just glad I got to rescue you and see your beautiful face one last time."

Tears start flowing down Hope's face. "Mom, you're gonna be fine."

"You're such a good boy; don't you ever change. Everything happening right now will mean nothing to me if you don't survive this. You have to survive this, okay?"

"Okay."

Norah fades in and out of consciousness. "Stay strong…and remember that…I will always love you."

"I love you too, Mom." More boulders start falling from above, causing Hope and Norah to let go of their interlocking hands. Team NORA is forced to immediately back away from Norah because of the large debris.

"Norah!", Snow bellows out.

"Snow, take care of my son. Don't give up the fight. Make sure everyone gets out of this okay." ~ Norah's last words

Norah's arm becomes limp as she fades out. That's when the rocks engulf her.

Hope is wide-eyed and comatose, seeing his worst nightmare come true before his very eyes. From a distance, Vanille watches it all unfold in horror. Snow, with tears in his eyes, picks up a machine gun and angrily fires at every PSICOM soldier in his sights. One of the bullets hits a gas tank filled with gasoline. This causes a huge explosion in front of the PSICOM soldiers. With all the soldiers disabled, Team NORA heads straight for the exit tunnel several yards away. Snow carries the still-comatose Hope with him.

Gadot, Lebreau & Yuj are escorting everyone into an exit tunnel when they see Snow and his group fast approaching. People flood into the tunnel as Snow puts Hope down on the ground. Vanille comes soon after with the kids.

Lebreau asks Snow, "Wait, where's Norah?" Snow puts his head and nods his head in sadness. The three of them are hurt by the news.

Yuj says, "No, not Norah." Suddenly, an explosion rattles the ground. Team NORA quickly realizes they have to get back to the agenda, despite the loss of Norah.

Gadot tells Snow, "Hey! You have to go get your girl. We'll take care of getting everyone else home."

Snow wonders, "Are you sure? You guys still need my help. What about…"

Lebreau tells him, "We'll clean things up here. You may only get one shot at this."

Snow, wanting to help them, reluctantly runs off.

* * *

Nearby, Lightning and Sazh has just finished up directing the remaining purgees toward the rescue tunnel.

Sazh tells Lightning, "Looks like we got everyone out of here. Time to go home."

"I'm not leaving yet."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Because of him." She points to the mobilized Snow. She runs toward Snow with blazing speed before jumping in front and stopping him in his tracks.

"Lightning!", says a surprised Snow.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I think the same place you're planning to", replies Snow.

Lightning tells him, "You couldn't save her before. What makes you think you can do it now?"

"I'll never know unless I try."

The two of them stare at each other until Sazh interjects. "Sorry to interrupt but who's Serah, Lightning?"

"Serah…is my little sister."

Sazh is shocked. "Your sister? I've known you all this time and I didn't even know you had a sister. Wait, so how does the kid know her? Are you two friends?"

Snow blushes a bit, then answers, "Actually, she's my fiancée."

Sazh finally puts the pieces together. "Oh. OH! So that's why you two don't…"

"Right", says Lightning to cut him off. "I don't have time to stand here; I have to go get Serah. Sazh, I'm not going to force you to come with me."

"I know", Sazh responds. "But I'm not leaving my partner in crime out here alone."

"Thanks. As for you, stay out of my way." Lighting runs off to get Serah.

Snow smiles and tells Sazh, "Deep down, she admires me."

"Sure she does." They follow right behind Lightning on her quest to save her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanille is busy trying to wake up Hope. "Come on, Hope. Please wake up."

Slowly, Hope slowly begins to wake up. As he does so, he caught Snow smiling with Sazh before running off. "He's smiling."

Vanille asks, "Huh? Who?"

Hope stands up in a rage. "That guy…Snow. My mom just died saving him, and he's… smiling?"

"Well, maybe he just…umm…I don't know."

Hope crumbles to his knees. "How could he? I don't understand."

Vanille knees down and pats him on the shoulder. "Hey now, it'll be okay. You know what? You need to talk to him."

"What? You want me to talk to him? But I…"

Vanille stands up, extends her hand to pick him up. She tells him, "If you don't say something to him now, the pain will always feel like this."

"But I…I can't."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you; give you the support you need. Come on, what do you say?"

Hope thinks about it as Vanille helps him up. "Okay, I'll…I'll do it."

"Great! Let's roll then!" They start walking when Vanille stops him and says, "Hold on." She gives him a big hug, then tells him, "Everything is going to be okay." Hope looks at him and silently nods his head in approval.

Suddenly Yuj, the last person left in their group, yells out, "Hey, where are you two going?"

"Umm, I have to give Snow back his gun. Don't wait for us!" They follow the trail of Snow, Lightning and Sazh. Yuj can only shake his head as he watches them go.

* * *

Snow, Lightning and Sazh reach their destination after a lengthy travel. They are standing in front of the Pulse Vestige, a temple inside of Bodhum. They stand there almost in awe of it.

Sazh asks, "So this is the place?"

Lightning replies, "Yeah, this is it."

Snow adds, "Question is, how do we get in here? I don't see any entranceways." Suddenly, they hear a sound behind them. Lightning and Sazh quickly turn around and point their guns at the source of the noise.

Lightning demands, "Whoever you are, show yourselves!"

With their hands up, Hope and Vanille slowly come out from hiding. Vanille pleads, "Don't shoot; it's just us."

Lightning and Sazh put their guns down. Snow wonders, "What are you kids doing here?"

Before they can answer, Sazh notices something on the temple. "Hold on a second; that marking on the façade. Isn't that…the mark of the fal'Cie? This is where the Pulse fal'Cie is located. Is Serah a…" Lightning and Snow don't want to say it. "Oh my god, she is! Why didn't you tell me this?"

Lightning tells him, "Because you definitely wouldn't have come. I know how you feel about the l'Cie. "

"Yeah, they are the reason Cocoon is shipping people out of here. They're why we came here to rescue those people."

Snow says, "I know, but this is different. She's our family."

"She's MY family. Nothing's official yet", Lightning making it clear.

Snow pleads, "Look, the longer we argue, the more time we waste. We have to help her now!"

Hope is beside himself. "Help? You want to help her? She's a l'Cie, they're the enemy!"

"Hope, now I know you're…" Suddenly, the temple door mysteriously appears and automatically opens up. The talking and bickering stops as the five of them cautiously enter inside. As soon as they enter, they see a figure standing several feet away from them. The person turns around to face them and smiles.

It's Serah. "Snow…Lightning."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Lightning shakes out of her daydream as she and Vanille are still in the bushes. They notice that 6-8 soldiers are still in close proximity to their area. Lightning whispers to Vanille, "Do you have your Binding Rod?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We have to get out of here before they really swarm. Here's what I need you to do."

With the soldiers surveying, Lightning jumps out of the bushes and yells, "Hey, looking for someone?"

All 8 soldiers point their guns at her. "Freeze", one of them shouts out. That's when 5 fishing lines fly out of the bushes and wrap around the soldiers' necks. They are then yanked down hard to the ground, knocking them out. Vanille comes out holding her Binding Rod, proud of her handiwork. Lightning shoots the other 3 soldiers and puts them out of commission.

"Good stuff, Vanille. Now come on; the cavalry will be coming soon. Looks like Hope and Sazh went that way to escape." Vanille limps to Lightning, who scoops her up in a fireman's carry and head out.

* * *

Lightning and Vanille walk into an ancient coliseum. Half of it has eroded and crumbled down over time.

They hear Hope's voice yell out, "Lightning, over here!" The girls go toward the sound of his voice. With Vanille behind Lightning, she hears Sazh bellow, "Lighty, look out!" A hover robot flies toward Vanille at high speed and snatches her up.

Lightning quickly turns and sees what happened. "Vanille!" As she tries to run after Vanille, several bullets fire at her feet, stopping her in her tracks. Out of nowhere, nearly a hundred soldiers pop up with guns drawn on Lightning. She sees Vanille with an also captive Hope and Sazh. All are held at gunpoint.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lightning. They made me do it", pleads an apologetic Hope. A hovercraft approaches her, manned by the leader of the battalion, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch.

"Hello, Lightning. We meet again."

"Rosch."

"Normally, my instructions are to kill all l'Cie on sight. If that were the case, your friends would be dead by now. But I wanted to make sure they watched my former protégé die first."

"I've missed you, Yaag. I forgot how much you like to hear yourself talk."

Yaag boastfully tells Lightning, "Isn't it funny that mine will be the last voice you'll hear. Any last words?"

With nearly 100 guns ready to fire at her, Lightning has no way out.

* * *

_Pulse, Caelum Kingdom_

Sitting on his throne asleep, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum suddenly wakes up startled. He says to himself, "No."

**To be continued…**

**II****  
**

* * *

One more thing (A/N): I'm deeply sorry that it took me three whole months to publish this. I caught the biggest case of writer's block ever. Also, I've been recently working on my Teen Titans story (Flinx Nation). Thanks for being patient with me.

Special thanks to **KP704, Z Mini-Licious [Mini], Rookee Writer & ****FinalParadox** for reviewing. Check out the profile page to a new poll regarding new FF13/Versus 13 crossover stories.

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**


	3. Marked, Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

**III) Marked (Part 3)**

_FLASHBACK_

_- Hanged Edge, 5:42 PM, continuing where the last flashback ended_

Serah is happy to see her sister and fiancée. "Snow…Lightning."

"Serah!" Lightning and Snow run to her, with Snow hugging her first followed by Lightning.

"My sister, my hero; both of you came to rescue me." Serah tells the two of them as Hope, Sazh & Vanille look on in the background.

Snow tells her, "You know it. We're here to get you out of here."

Lightning lets him know, "Correction, I'M getting her out of here. You're not going anywhere with her."

"Come on, Lightning! Let's not do this now."

Serah pleads, "Please don't fight. Look, I have to tell you something. I just have to lie down for…a minute." Serah collapses, but Lightning and Snow are there to frantically catch her.

"Serah, are you okay?" Lightning asks.

"Listen me, you have to…save us", says a weakened Serah.

Snow wonders, "Who? Who do you mean? Save who?"

Serah tells them, "You must save…Cocoon."

Lightning is shocked by the news. "What? Save Cocoon? Is that your Focus? Didn't the Pulse fal'Cie mark you?"

Snow tells her, "I'll do it; anything for you. Don't you worry; I'll protect Cocoon. I'll save everyone."

Lightning looks at him, then reassures Serah. "Yeah, we'll make things right. Now just relax while we get you out of here."

Serah grabs both of the hands and tells them, "I just want to tell you that I love you both…and I'm sorry." Suddenly, Serah levitates and starts becoming a crystal. Everyone is in complete shock. A crystallized tear falls from her face and drops into Snow's hand.

"Serah!" Lightning and Snow yell out.

Sazh adds, "My God, it's just like the legend says."

Hope asks, "What's going on? Why is she turning into a crystal?"

Vanille explains, "L'Cie who fulfill their Focus are turned into crystals and given eternal life."

They hear an ominous voice says, "You're very observant. Her Focus is complete." They look around, but see no one. Suddenly, the whole room gets marked up with symbols of the fal'Cie. Next thing they know, the room turns bright white. That's when they somehow get teleported into a dark vortex with green-lit crystals floating around it. The five of them are floating in close proximity to each other. They can hear church bells chiming around them.

Lightning asks, "Where are we?"

"What's happening?" Snow also wondering where they were.

Suddenly, a fal'Cie appears before them and speaks to them. "I am Anima, a fal'Cie from Pulse. The girl you attempted to rescue belongs to me now. Her Focus was to bring you to me." Its tentacles shoot out and latch around the arms & legs of the five of them. "Now you will serve me!" It infuses its tentacles with energy and fires it through them. Lightning, Snow, Vanille, Sazh & Hope are all writhing in pain. After 10 seconds, Anima lets go of its stranglehold. "Now, go!" They drop into the abyss.

Lightning narrates. _It happened that fast. One minute, I thought I had rescued my sister. The next, we were transformed into l'Cie, Pulse l'Cie. After it let us go, we find after laid out on the beach in front of Team NORA's headquarters. We had no recollection of how we got there. It didn't take long to notice the brand of the l'Cie on each of us; we were marked. The days after were trying, but our agenda became clear. We decided to work together save Cocoon…by destroying the Sanctum government. Yes, we butt head at times, but the greater cause pulls us through. And that is how I ended up…_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

…_here. Vanille, Hope & Sazh have been captured. I am now trapped and surrounded by nearly one hundred soldiers with loaded guns pointed at me. By the way, I hate Rosch's stupid smile._

On his hovercraft, Yaag tells her, "Normally, my instructions are to kill all l'Cie on sight. If that were the case, your friends would be dead by now. But I wanted to make sure they watched my former protégé die first."

Lightning says, "I've missed you, Yaag. I forgot how much you like to hear yourself talk."

Yaag boastfully tells Lightning, "Isn't it funny that mine will be the last voice you'll hear. Any last words?" Lightning suddenly sees her breath as if it were a cold day.

She tells him, "I'd love to stay, but you have a big mess to clean up."

"What mess?" An explosion hits, then the ground and most of the soldier's guns turn into ice. Snow and Team NORA have arrived on the scene. The mass of ice is courtesy of Snow's power and his summon, the Shiva sisters. They assemble the motorcycle that he's riding on. Team NORA's firepower become too much for PSICOM. Lightning charges the soldiers holding Vanille, Sazh and Hope and buries bullets into them. She takes the handcuffs off them and escorts them to safety. That's when she sees Yaag, who's in disarray. She points her gun at him and yells out, "Any last words?"

"Take us up! TAKE US UP!" Yaag instructs the pilot as the hovercraft flies up and escapes out of reach. The PSICOM soldiers who weren't already killed also make the great escape.

* * *

Team NORA rounds up the troops and makes sure they're all okay. Hope, Vanille and Sazh, one-by-one, thanks him for saving them.

Lightning walks up to Snow and says, "Thank you"; Snow smiles and gives her a thumbs up. She then proceeds to punch him in the face and to the ground. "Now if you ever put us in that predicament again, the next time I see you, you're gonna pray that I only punch you!" Lightning walks away and gets into the armored truck with everyone around her in disbelief.

Snow rubs his chin and says with a grimacing voice, "You're welcome."

**III**

* * *

One more thing: My goal is to update this story as quick as possible. I'm just trying to get 'CR' more exposure and to keep up with the other stories out there. Don't forget to answer the poll question on the profile page!

Thank you to **Z Mini-Licious [Mini], Mysterious Friend & MinaDeville.** "…definitely the best FF XIII/VS XIII I have ever read"? That absolutely made my day, 'Friend'!

And for those waiting on Noctis and the boys, I think you'll like chapters 4 and 5 :)


	4. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: I saw the latest info regarding the fellas' names. I was initially using my own made-up names for them when I first wrote this story: Drake (Shotgun Guy), Triton (Glasses/Driver Guy) & Maze (Scarred Guy). I changed up and replaced them with the Square Enix names. So if you see different names in some of the reviews, now you know why. Thanks for the great response to the story. The feedback has been helpful and much appreciated.

* * *

**IV) Decisions, Decisions**

_- Team NORA headquarters, 4:37 PM_

The team has arrived back from their latest mission. Things didn't go according to plan as Lightning, Sazh, Vanille & Hope were almost killed. Snow, Gadot, Lebreau and the others came to their rescue. Now they are all in the conference room. Snow feels he did everything he could.

Lightning thinks otherwise. "BULLSHIT! That should never have happened! That trap near the base was not part of the briefing report."

Snow tries telling his side of the story. "We must have missed it when we were surveying."

"'Must have'? You DID miss it! That's why Vanille has a sprained ankle. It could've ripped her leg off."

"You're talking to me like I wanted this to happen, Lightning. I don't know what else to say."

"Look, if you call yourself a leader of a group, you better act like it! Cover all your bases!"

* * *

Off to the side, Vanille is sitting in a chair, looking on at the argument. She has her injured ankle propped up on a chair. Hope walks in and asks Vanille, "Wow, they're still fighting?"

"Yep", Vanille answers.

"Yeah, this could take a while. Oh, I brought you some extra bandages for your ankle. That way, you don't have to get off your feet to get some."

"Ah, thank you Hope! It's so sweet that you were thinking of me." She pinches his cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

Hope wonders, "So, how is your ankle?"

"Oh, it's better. I'll bounce back from this. I'm a tough cookie." She flexes her bicep with a smile.

Hope can't help but smile himself. "That's good to hear. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"You got it. Now sit back and let's watch the rest of the show." She's referring, of course, to Snow and Lightning's argument.

* * *

Snow says to Lightning, "We can't do this every time something bad happens."

"This battle is bigger than you can possibly imagine. Any slip-up can be…"

Gadot asks, "Why are we even arguing here? You're the ex-PSICOM member. You should've known about that trap."

Lebreau adds, "Besides, we just saved your ass. You should actually be thanking us." Lightning looks at Lebreau with deadly eyes and slowly walks toward her.

Hope says to Vanille "Uh-oh."

"Big uh-oh", Vanille adds. Lightning stands face-to-face to Lebreau, who is intimidated but tries not to show it.

Snow tells her, "Easy, Lightning. No matter what, we're all in this together. Think of Serah."

Lightning sharply looks toward him, then slowly looks back at Lebreau. "Fine, I'm done here". She walks away and makes her way toward the door. Before she leaves, she says to Snow, "I'll be outside. Just remember, there are people out there capable of taking your job."

* * *

"Should I get this rhinestone belt buckle with my tuxedo", Prompto asks his buddies.

_- Pulse, Mona's Department store, 4:42 PM_

Noctis Lucis Caelum and his three friends/associates (Prompto, Ignis & Gladiolus) are shopping for new clothes at a popular department store. Noctis and Gladiolus are sitting on a brown, plushy couch.

Noctis answers back, "You don't need a rhinestone belt buckle, Prompto. It's a black tie affair we're going to, you know."

"Let him do it", Gladiolus chimes in. "He's already a tool. That'll just make him look more tool-like."

Prompto yells out, "I'll show you a tool!" Some people look at them. Prompto, uncomfortable by the attention, quietly says to the guys, "Okay fine, I'll put the buckle back." He walks over to return it, leaving Noctis and Gladiolus alone for the moment.

"He makes it too easy", Gladiolus says with a smile. "Hey, where's Ignis?"

"He's having another smoke outside. That guy needs to quit."

"Well, at least he doesn't smoke in the car."

Behind them, a familiar face says, "I follow the rules. Plus, I don't want to get any ash burns on the cushions." They turn around to confirm it was Ignis saying that.

Noctis tells him, "I hear you and I appreciate it."

"Where's Prompto", Ignis asks.

Gladiolus says, "He's putting back a rhinestone belt buckle he thought about getting."

"Why would he want a rhinestone…? Never mind; this is Prompto we're talking about." From a distance, two teenage girls stare at Noctis when he & his friends notice. Prompto rejoins the guys and also partakes in the gazing of the girls.

"I think that's him", says one girl.

"Oh my god. He's even hotter in person", says the other. The girls wave him as Noctis returns the wave. They giggle to each other and run out of the store.

Noctis puts his head down. "Man, this is hard."

Prompto asks, "Getting ogled by pretty women? I feel so bad for you."

"No, I mean…I see women recently and my mind keeps going back to…her."

Gladiolus says, "Noct, with all due respect, you have to let that chapter of your life go."

Ignis adds, "I agree with Glad. You keep killing yourself when it comes to her."

"I know", Noctis says. "It's just that I've been dreaming about her more frequently these days. The dreams are very vague, yet very strong. Now I can't stop thinking about her. Well, even more so."

Prompto lets him know, "That's cool, but this 'obsession' over a girl you haven't seen in years is messing with your social life. If I had your looks and money and status, do you know what I'd be doing right now?"

"Still strike out with the ladies?" Gladiolus jab at him.

"No, dillweed. I mean, memories are great, but you have to enjoy the life that's in front of you."

Noctis thinks about Prompto's words. "You're right. Yeah, you're right. I'll try to stay in the present. Thanks guys. Now, let's go to the register and pay for these clothes."

"You got me this time, Noct", Prompto asks.

"This time?", Gladiolus wonders. "He gets you every time, you cheap skate."

Ignis reminds him, "He does pay us, you know." Prompto shrugs his shoulders as the guys walk with their stuff to the register.

Despite their words, deep down, Noctis can't help but still have 'her' on his mind. _"I know you're out there somewhere. I'll find you, Clairy."_

* * *

The four of them walk out of the store immersed in a conversation. That's when a sniper shoots at them from a rooftop.

Noctis somehow feels it before the guy even shoots. "Move back!" He pulls Ignis behind his invisible, protective force field. He takes the lance from his shield & throws it at the sniper with tremendous speed. It plows into his sternum as he falls off the roof onto someone's car. Some people start frantically running from the scene as Noctis calmly takes the lance out of the sniper's dead chest.

Ignis says, "Another lovely afternoon outside the castle."

Noctis looks at his friends and says, "Come on boys. Let's go home." The guys get into their luxury car.

All the while, Stella Nox Fleuret is watching the ordeal from inside her limousine nearby. As the guys drive away from the scene, she smiles and says to herself, "Father was right; I guess it is dangerous hanging around you. Oh well. I still got my eyes on you, Lord Noctis."

**IV**

* * *

One more thing: **What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**

Thank you to **Mysterious Friend, nicegal1 & Z Mini-Licious** for the reviews.


	5. The 'Brothers'

**V) The 'Brothers'**

_- Pulse, Caelum Kingdom, 8 AM_

As the sunshine flows through his window and onto his bed, Noctis wakes up to start another day as the head of Caelum Kingdom. He goes into his huge bathroom and takes about 30 minutes to wash up (brush his teeth, shower, shave, etc). After all that, he goes back to his room to change into his clothes. Once he's ready and about to leave the room, he stops to look at a picture sitting on a table near the doorway. It's one of his favorites: a picture of him and a long lost female friend sitting together on his castle's steps years ago. He smiles every time he sees her face and beautiful smile. Words can't even describe how much he misses her. "_Clairy_."

He kisses the picture, puts it back and walks out. He does this every single morning…and every night before he sleeps.

* * *

_- 8:34 AM_

Noctis walks into the kitchen where his friends Ignis & Gladiolus are sitting at the table. He greets them. "What's up, boys?"

"Hey Noct", says the scruffy bearded Gladiolus.

Ignis tells him, "Hey, your bagel with cream cheese and orange juice are over there by the counter. I didn't know if you would have time to make it before we left."

"Thank you, Ignis", says the appreciative prince. "Okay, someone missing. The driver guy with the glasses, check. The tall guy with slacked black hair, check. Where's Blondie?"

Gladiolus answers, "I have no idea where that knucklehead he is. He's probably still sleeping."

"Morning, jerks", says the aforementioned Prompto, who is still groggy.

"I'm glad that you could join us this morning, Shotty", Noctis tells his friend.

"You know we have to be at the club at 9AM, right?" Ignis tells Prompto.

"Stop yelling. I had a long night patrolling the castle. I only got three hours of sleep."

Gladiolus is less than sympathetic. "Boo hoo. I patrolled with you, remember? I wish I had three hours of sleep. Don't forget to bring your bib with you, crybaby."

"Hey! Why aren't you yelling at Noctis? I saw him coming down here right before me."

Ignis explains. "Because he's the boss; he can do what he wants. Plus, you're easier to get into a headlock."

Prompto shakes his head and says, "Whatever. Let me just get some coffee and we'll be on our merry way."

Noctis asks, "Okay, so what's on the agenda today? I need my memory refreshed."

Ignis gives the rundown. "We're going to Club Day at 9AM…well, more like 9:30 now. Then we're going even farther downtown for that meeting with Niko Yamaru about those accounts; that's at eleven. Then we head back home for some lunch at noon."

Noctis is stunned. "Wow, another fun-filled morning. We better get going then."

Prompto, with a coffee in his hand, tells the boys, "No matter how wrong you were for yelling at me, I still love you guys." Ignis and Gladiolus give him a playful push as they all make their way outside. Noctis takes his food with him. They get into a black luxury car with Ignis driving and head out to Club Day, Noctis' private club. Noctis narrates.

_My name is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. I am the matriarch of the Caelum Kingdom. With my parents being gone, people always ask me, 'why aren't you King Noctis now?' I always tell them, 'there's only one king of this castle and that's my father.' The chaos in our lives is caused by outsiders looking to capture our family crystal. It holds a great deal of economic and political significance. We are the last kingdom to possess one; a crystal that gives me godlike powers which I use to protect my kingdom. The three guys you see with me also help me a great deal. They're like my brothers. It would take too long to tell you how I met each of them. All I know is that Prompto, Ignis & Gladiolus are the only people that I trust 100%. With the four of us together, I know that everything will be okay…someday._

* * *

_- Club Day, 9:35 AM_

The guys arrive to Noctis' club. They park their car in the lot and they walk inside. Everyone inside greets the group with a pleasant welcome.

The hostess also says hello. "Hey boss; what's up guys? Can I take you to your usual table?"

Prompto responds, "Yes, with two orders of your world famous pancakes. I don't know what the rest of them want, though."

Ignis lets her know, "Don't worry, we ate already. Prompto hasn't, as you can tell."

The hostess says, "You got it. Noctis, Gladiolus, you wanted to go over the liquor inventory, right?"

Gladiolus replies, "Yes, we do. Grey Goose is important in our lives."

She laughs and says, "Well, Claude is in the back waiting for you. Even though you run the place, he might still yell at you for being late."

"I deal with killers coming for my head on a daily basis. I think I can handle Claude", Noctis explains to the hostess. They head to the back as Ignis and Prompto go to their table.

* * *

_- 9:55 AM_

After 20 minutes, Noctis & Gladiolus' inventory talk is done. They walk from the back and head to their table. As they approach, Noctis and Gladiolus are amazed at what they see. All by himself, Prompto has finished off the Double Stacker (two giant stacks of three pancakes each).

"That's not even human", says Gladiolus.

Noctis adds, "We were gone for only 20 minutes."

Ignis tells them, "Yes, but they came 10 minutes ago. That makes it more astounding. Don't worry; I taped it on my BlackBerry." The guys just stare at him.

Prompto asks, "What? I was hungry. Now, can we just sit here for a little bit? I need to settle." The guys just smile and shake their heads. After another 20 minutes or so, the guys say goodbye to the staff, head outside, get into the car and drive off to the meeting. Noctis narrates.

_The castle is more prone to be being attacked at night. This leaves at least two of us, along with the guards, doing patrol all night; the others then get some sleep. We're pretty much stuck inside the castle from sunset to sunrise. This is one of the reasons why I made an investment in Club Day. It brings the nightlife atmosphere to the day. Plus, it gives us all of us a chance to go out together. The hours are from 8AM-5PM._

* * *

_- 10:50 AM_

The guys make it to the building where their meeting will be, with 10 minutes to spare. They stand in the hallway on the 13th floor, waiting for Niko and his party. Niko is one of the liaisons for the weaponry that Noctis' guards use to protect the kingdom. Noctis gives Niko 50,000 Gils per month in order for their weaponry shipments to go smoothly.

Gladiolus says, "I hope this meeting with Yamaru doesn't go like they usually do."

Ignis tells Gladiolus, "Well, if you calm your temper down and don't try to fight the man this time, maybe it will go differently."

Then they hear a voice behind them say, "Maybe if the prince got his stuff together, Yamaru wouldn't be so abrasive." They turn to the source and are very surprised by who they see.

"Father." It's Noctis' dad, King Caelum, dressed in a nice black suit. He walks up to his son and gives him a hug, but Noctis doesn't return the favor.

A perturbed Noctis asks, "What are you doing here?"

King Caelum replies, "I just wanted to see my favorite boy in the world. I'm also here to make sure you will follow through with the plan. You know, in case things go off track."

"Don't worry; I will take care of it. Nothing is going to tamper with my business."

"OUR business; don't forget who runs the show despite the fact that..."

"...you could've destroyed the family name that decision of yours?"

"Keep being cute, junior. You may not always like me, but I'm here to stay…and you know why."

Suddenly, Niko and his team arrive on the scene. The short, bald, middle-aged Asian man sees King Caelum and gives him a big hug.

Niko says to his friend, "Your majesty, it's always good to see you. Will you be joining us in these proceedings?"

"I wish I could, but I have other matters to attend to", replies the king. "I'm sure the boys will make nice this time around."

Prompto responds, "Yes, Dad." He, Gladiolus and Ignis walk into the room with a serious tone. Niko shakes King Caelum's hand, stares a hole into Noctis, then he and his people walk into the meeting room. King Caelum gives him a look that pretty much says, 'you better follow through with the plan'. Noctis rolls his eyes and walks into the meeting room, not giving his dad an clear indication on what he's gonna do. Noctis narrates.

_That's my father King Caelum. That's all I have to say about my father._

* * *

_- 10:55 AM_

With everyone seated, Prompto has something to say. "Before we begin, I just wanted to give you a peace offering, Niko. Here is a Montblanc Meisterstuck Diamond pen, just for you."

Niko is surprised by the kind gesture. "Wow, these aren't easy to come by. Thank you, Prompto. Now hopefully we all keep things civil."

Noctis agrees. "Yes, here's to civility."

* * *

_- 11:05 AM_

The meeting was going smoothly, until Niko wanted his monthly income doubled (due to 'recent security concerns'). Gladiolus and Niko go back and forth. Gladiolus tells him where to put his demand. Niko suggested he'd like to do something similar to Gladiolus' mother. And then…

"Get off me! I'm gonna kill this little shit!" Noctis, Prompto, Ignis hold him back as Niko's men do the same to their boss.

"Your mutt needs to learn some manners", Niko yells out to Noctis.

Noctis is fed up with it all. "That's it! I should've known this would happen again. Guys, go wait in the car."

Ignis is shocked by his tone. "Wait, hold on. Why do you…?"

"Just go! I'll handle this alone." The guys reluctantly head toward the elevator, with Gladiolus still being held.

* * *

_- 11:25 AM _

The meeting is a lot less standoffish, though Noctis and Niko still can't agree on a price.

Noctis says, "This is going nowhere, you know."

"It can if you compromised just a little. Do you know how much work it takes to get you those weapons?"

"Yes, I know. It's my business to know." Suddenly, his BlackBerry rings. "Hold on, I have to take this. I'll be back in a minute." Noctis walks out into the hallway and answers his phone. "Yeah, Ignis."

"Hey boss. We're at the rendezvous point."

"Okay, can you patch me into the room?"

"Wait one second. Okay, you should hear their conversation now." The guys aren't waiting downstairs. They're standing on an empty bridge a few blocks away, with a perfect view of the building the meeting is in. The fight was planned just to get them out of the building. The pen that Prompto gave Niko also has a microphone in it. Now they're waiting to see what Niko will say.

Niko whispers to his people without knowing he's being listened to. "Those kids are useless. They have so much power with so little respect. I might have to end things with the prince, in more ways than one. Then I can work out something with the king without having to deal with those numbskulls ever again. We can find a way to take them all out."

Noctis tells Ignis, "Cut it; that's all I needed to hear."

"The feed is done. So what's next?"

Noctis uses his powers to teleport to their location, right behind them. "We respect the man's wishes."

A startled Prompto says, "I thought I'd be used to that by now."

* * *

_- 11:29 AM_

Niko's phone rings and is surprised by who it is. "Caelum, why are you calling me?"

"Hey, sorry but I had to take off."

"Where are you?"

"I'm…out of the building. You know what, I think you're right. Maybe we should end things between us. Although, I don't know if my dad would be willing to help you off me."

Niko is completely stunned. "How did you…? Wait, this is a big misunderstanding."

"Very unlikely." Noctis extends his arm and projects a visible shield around the walls, ceiling and floor of the room. Niko and his associates are in. By the way, that pen Prompto gave to Niko not only acts as a microphone, but also as a highly explosive bomb.

Noctis tells Niko, "It's been real. Till we meet again." He hangs up.

"Noctis, wait! Hold on a minute!"

With the detonator in his hands, Gladiolus is very happy with what happens next. "Ka-boom!" He presses the button, causing a massive explosion. Due to Noctis' shield though, only the people in the room were affected by the bomb (expect for the windows in the room being blown out). Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus just gaze at the mayhem from the bridge. Noctis tells the guys, "Let's go home." They turn around, get into the car and head home. Noctis narrates.

_These are just some of the things I go through to protect my home. They're not popular and they're not pretty, but it must be done to send a message._

* * *

_- 12:15 PM_

The guys are stuck in traffic, with miles of cars surrounding them at a standstill.

Noctis is on the phone with King Caelum. "I'm sure you heard I went through with the plan. Yes, I know you wouldn't have helped him kill me. No, things between us haven't changed a bit...and you know why." He hangs up on his father. "Well, great acting performance today, boys."

"You almost made me believe you were mad at us", Ignis remarked.

Prompto comments, "I just hope that beautiful tall woman I saw in the elevator wasn't hurt."

Gladiolus wonders, "All the shit we went through today and that's all you can think about?"

Ignis also adds, "Plus, she looked 40. That's way out of your league."

Prompto replies, "Come on, don't burst my dream. You know I have a thing for redheads."

"This traffic is killer. Hey, is that car still behind us?", asks the prince.

Ignis looks through his rearview mirror. "Yeah, it is." The car that they are talking about belongs to Stella. For the past week, she has been scouting Noctis and monitoring his movements to feed her own curiosity. She's sitting in the back of the car with her driver behind the wheel. Also stuck in traffic, Stella looks through the driver's windshield to keep an eye on Noctis' car.

"Why have you been following me?" Stella is startled to find Noctis suddenly sitting right next to her.

"Oh my God! Noctis! What are you doing here?"

Noctis looks at her and asks again, "Why have you been following me?"

"I'm not following you. I'm just…"

"You've been on our tails for the last six days. This is what I do for a living; knowing who's tracking me. Please don't lie to me. Besides, I could sense a hint of your energy the whole time."

"OK, so I've been following you. I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to see…how you operated, how you conducted business, how you take charge."

Noctis comments, "If I didn't know it was you, you would've been hurt days ago. I hate when people follow me. Instead of all this sneaking around, how about we meet up sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love that! Our time got cut short the last time we were together."

"I know. Then I can tell you what you want to know…without giving away my deepest, darkest secrets."

Stella is somewhat disappointed. "Ahh, those are the best parts." They both laugh as Stella says, "Okay, it's a deal. You have my number."

"Yes I do. I'll call you soon. Later, Princess Stella. Enjoy the traffic."

"Until next time, Lord Noctis. You too." They both smile at each other as Noctis teleports back to his car.

Gladiolus asks, "How did it go?"

Before he can answer, a female voice yells out, "Boo!" The guys get startled seeing Stella sitting between Gladiolus and Noctis. Stella adds, "Not so funny when you're on the receiving end, huh?"

Noctis tells her, "I didn't know you could teleport."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Hi boys; bye boys." She teleports back to her car.

Prompto is at a loss to words. "What the…how did she…what just happened?" Noctis simply smiles as he narrates.

_I don't know what to say about Stella. She's interesting, mysterious, direct, polite and assertive. I want to keep my distance from her, yet I'm more drawn to her every time she's around me. Interesting, indeed._

* * *

_- Caelum Kingdom, 12:47 PM_

After over an hour of traffic, the guys return to the castle. Prompto says, "Man, what a wild morning. I wish I could go out tonight to take the edge off. Why can't I go out tonight again?"

Noctis gives him the simple explanation. "Because you're a fugitive in neighboring cities and you need to be next to us so they can't touch you."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish you didn't say it."

"Time for lunch. You coming, Noct?", asks Ignis.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna head to my chamber first."

"Cool; see you in a minute", Gladiolus replies. Prompto, Gladiolus & Ignis walk to the kitchen while Noctis walks to his chamber. He looks at his throne, sits down on it and just listens to the silence around him. Noctis narrates.

_The power I possess from this Crystal is my gift and my curse. The one thing that keeps me sane is realizing who I do this for. I protect this kingdom for my family lineage, my brothers, my associates…for Clairy. Some people wish they had what I had. Others would rather go to hell than to live my life. __Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your viewpoint, this fantasy is my reality._

**V**

* * *

**One more thing (A/N)****:** This chapter was one of the most difficult things I've ever written. It took a lot of effort to figure out how to write this. I think the little to no information given about FF Versus XII is the culprit. HBO's Entourage is a big influence to the interaction between the four guys (I love that show). Lastly, Noctis will be crossing paths with a certain someone pretty soon (I haven't decided when yet though). So, just brace yourselves 'cause it's coming :)

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**

Thank you to **Anon2,** **Z Mini-Licious, Mysterious Friend, sazooki, nicegal1, MinaDeville & Catalyna Cullen **for the reviews. The most reviews that I've ever gotten after an update!

Anon2 - I can see your point. FYI, the first four chapters were intended to be just two. I just didn't want them to be extremely long, so I split them into four.

sazooki – Thank you; I understood what you meant. I did my best to incorporate FF13's storyline into my own. Also, thanks for reading the prelude. Finally, you asked if 'Clairy' was Lightning. In a word, maybe :)

MinaDeville – I find it amazing that so many people have a general distaste for Stella. Despite the minimum information, I find her character fascinating. I'll admit that this hatred for her will definitely make my story more intriguing.

Catalyna Cullen – I'm glad you liked the belt buckle scene and the Lightning-Lebreau stare down. That was a last minute add-in, but I think it paid off.


	6. That Fateful Day

**VI) That Fateful Day**

_- The Lindblum, 1:40 PM_

Lieutenant Colonels Jihl Nabaat and Yaag Rosch arrive on the massive airship, the Lindblum (the Guardians Corps Cavalry's docking base). They walk down a corridor with dozens of soldiers on both sides of them standing at attention. They finally reach the main corridor where the leader of the Cavalry is waiting (Cid Raines). Behind Raines are the captain of his brigade & his right hand man (Rygdea), as well as a Pulse l'Cie that somehow got herself involved with the Sanctum (Oerba Yun Fang). They all greet each other…well Jihl & Yaag don't greet Fang; she is a Pulse l'Cie after all. Cid goes over with his superiors the recent pattern of attacks that Team NORA has laid upon them.

After he's done, Jihl addresses the group. "Interesting. They've been hitting us pretty hard lately. Okay Raines, what's the status on the l'Cie?"

"We've only been able to identify five l'Cie that have been threatening us. Heading their group are Snow Villiers, leader of Team NORA, and of course Lightning."

Yaag interjects. "Why can't we find their base? Every day that Lightning is out there roaming, the more dangerous it is for us. We cannot let her win."

"Someone has a Lightning fetish", Fang says to herself.

"Don't start with me again, Pulse filth! Lightning is a traitor. Maybe you should stop mouthing off and start helping us find them."

Jihl wonders, "So we don't know where they're stationed or what they're going to do next. Why are we here then?"

Cid replies, "To inform you how our efforts are progressing. We are almost…"

"…I don't care about progress right now", Jihl interjects. "I care about results. I told you what I wanted to see before we got here. Contact me when you have something relevant and don't waste my time until you do." She walks away.

Yaag says to Fang, "And I hope you can actually make yourself useful", as he leaves right behind Jihl. They both leave the Lindblum as Cid, Rydgea and Fang watch them go.

Rygdea says to the group, "That went better than expected."

Fang adds, "Her and her butt boy need a serious reality check."

Cid states, "It's fine; let's not start anything. As long as they don't know our true intentions, we're in the clear. Go ahead and take five. We'll look through the surveillance videos of the base again." Cid walks off, leaving Fang and Rygdea alone.

Rydgea tells her, "I hate it when she's all over us for no reason."

"That's funny; you said the exact opposite to me last night." The two of them slowly inch toward each other and kiss. "You know, this thing between us isn't going any farther than this."

"If you say so. Let's not put limits on things. How about we just let life flow?"

Fang responds, "You sound like a fortune cookie. We'll talk about this later. We have to start worrying about the l'Cie. I wonder what those little buggers are doing right now."

* * *

_- Team NORA headquarters, 1:55 PM_

Hope gets shoved to the ground by Lightning. Don't worry; it's not out of cruelty. They are in the middle of a training session on the beach in front of headquarters. Hope winces as he stands and wipes the sand off his clothes. Lightning orders, "Come on! Come and get me. I'm not even trying here."

Hope gets angry and charges her again. Lightning, with one hand, effortlessly grabs his wrist and flips him to the ground. "Oww! My back! Miss Lightning, can we stop now?"

"It's only been 20 minutes."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. I haven't touched you. I've been tasting sand for 19 of those minutes." Lightning shakes her head, extends her hand and lifts him to his feet. She helps him get some of the sand out of his hair. "Thanks Miss Lightning. So, what do you think? How am I doing?"

"You're learning, but you're still too hot-headed. You lose your focus and then you… end up on the ground all the time."

Hope tells her, "Fighting isn't my thing, Miss Lightning."

Lightning replies, "Look, the difference between me and you is that I'm really good at this and you're not. I've been doing this for years. I'm teaching you this stuff so that fighting will be your thing. But you have to keep your emotions in check. Yes, I'm a hot-head too, as you've seen; just not out on the battlefield. Don't stress it; you're doing good, kid."

Hope smiles and "Thanks, Miss Lightning."

"And could you try to stop calling 'Miss'? It makes me feel like I'm 40."

They both smirk as Hope says, "Okay, I'll try."

"Actually, that's the end of our lesson. I've got to go with Snow & the gang for a mission in a few. Wanna come?"

"Umm…no thanks. I'm still not comfortable going anywhere with Snow. I'll just stay here with Vanille."

"…and the others."

"That's what I said."

Lightning replies, "No, you just said Vanille. Don't question the woman with the photographic memory." Then she proceeds to give him a prolonged smirk.

Hope gets uncomfortable. "Don't look at me like that. Vanille is only a friend. I don't see her in that way. I don't!"

"I didn't say a word."

Suddenly the two of them hear a female voice from a distance yell out, "Ahoy!" They turn to see it is Vanille. They walk toward each other as Vanille says, "Lightning, your presence has been requested by Snow. Okay, that was my serious voice. Did it sound convincing?"

"Very", Lightning replies sarcastically.

"Cool! They'll be leaving soon. Hope, are you going with them?"

Lightning informs her, "Hope is staying here."

"Goody! We can finish that game of pinochle that we started", Vanille says.

"Okay, I'm off then. Have fun time together…but not much too fun, Hope", Lightning saying that last part with a smirk on her face. She walks off as Vanille walks next to Hope.

The girl asks, "What did she mean by that?"

Hope replies, "Nothing; nothing at all."

* * *

_- __Several yards away from the border of Nautilus__, 2:10 PM_

Lightning, Snow, Sazh & Gadot are walking through the masses of Cocoon citizens undetected. Their mission is to place microscopic trackers on a few soldiers without causing a commotion.

Sazh asks his comrades, "No one else feels weird walking around here?"

Snow responds, "I know I do, but no time to feel weird. We got a mission to carry out."

Lightning says, "Now we have to find our first victim." They scan their surroundings, trying to found a soldier without being seen.

"This won't be easy", states Gadot.

"Which is why I still think we should split up", replies Lightning.

Snow looks at the group and says, "Yeah, I think that might be best. If a few of us go in that direction, we can…" Suddenly, he accidentally bumps into someone while walking. "Sorry about that."

The man tells Snow, "It's alright." The group continues walking when the same man looks back at them. "CLAIRE?"

Lightning stops in her tracks as her comrades turn to see her completely frozen.

Sazh says, "Lightning? Did that guy just call you Claire?" A stunned Lightning slowly turns to the man in question. His name: Noctis Lucis Caelum. He's accompanied by his friends Ignis and Prompto. They are bewildered by the situation as well.

Ignis says, "My God. That's…her. It's the girl in all the pictures."

Prompto adds, "It's actually her. She does exist. Gladiolus won't believe this, because I sure don't."

Noctis can't contain himself as Lightning just stares at him. "Claire Emmalyn Farron. I can't believe this. Clairy!" He runs to the shocked Lightning and tightly embraces her. "Oh my god, Clairy! I knew you were alive! I can't believe I finally found you! Where have you been? What happened to you? Claire."

Lightning, still in shock, thinks to herself, _"That name. No one calls me Claire anymore. He knows…"_

Suddenly, Lightning pushes him off of her, pulls out her gun and points it at her. "How do you know that name…and who the hell are you?" People start frantically running away from the scene.

Completely stunned, Noctis wonders why his long-lost friend has no idea who he is.

**VI**

* * *

One more thing: Yeah, that just happened.

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**

Special thanks to **Mysterious Friend **& to the wonderful** Yuki Minamoto **for the reviews. Welcome back Yuki!


	7. Claire Emmalyn Farron

**VII) Claire Emmalyn Farron**

_- Several yards away from the border of Nautilus, 2:13 PM_

Heartbreak, joy, confusion, satisfaction, despair, hope.

All of those feelings and more are coursing through the veins of Noctis. The day where he finally came face-to-face with his best friend was supposed to be the best day of his life. However, a completely stunned Noctis looks on as Claire, rather Lightning is now standing before him with a gun pointed at him. For some reason, she has no idea who he is. Cocoon residents are fleeing the hostile scene with urgency.

"Claire, what are you doing? Put the gun down", Noctis pleads with her.

Lightning replies, "Stop calling me that, asshole! Who the hell are you? Do you work for Cocoon?"

"No, I don't. What do you mean? It's me, Noctis; Noctis Caelum. Why don't you recognize me?"

"I don't know of any Noctis. I'm not here to play games. Who are you?"

Snow asks, "Wait, so your real name is Claire?"

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, it WAS Claire. That name is a part of my past. And lastly, I'm not leaving here until this tool tells me how he knows that name. Or I could just blow your fucking head off. The choice is yours." She points the gun a little closer to him.

Noctis thinks to himself, "_What's going on? Why doesn't Claire remember me?_"

Prompto says, "Either the two of them are playing a cruel joke on us or she seriously plans on shooting him."

Ignis tells him, "I'll take the latter. Maybe we should regulate the situation." He and Prompto both pull their guns on Lightning. This forces Lightning's comrades (Sazh, Snow & Gadot) to draw theirs as well.

Noctis looks at his friends, "Ignis, Prompto, put the guns down! You're not shooting her! Nothing's gonna happen."

Sazh tells the guys, "I'd listen to your buddy there. I don't know what's going on right now, but we will fire if we have to. Lightning, what do you want us to do?"

One word piqued Noctis' interest. "Lightning? Did you say Lightning?" Suddenly, they all see dozens of Cocoon soldiers fast approaching in vehicles and on foot.

Prompto comments, "This is why I hate coming to Cocoon."

Snow shouts out, "We need to go, Lightning. Lightning!" She's aware of the pending threat, but filters out Snow's request. She is still mesmerized by Noctis' presence.

Then Noctis actually smiles at her and says, "Fine. I'll deal with them." He turns toward the army, much to the surprise of Lightning and the others.

Lightning asks, "What are you doing?"

"Helping", Noctis simply responds.

Ignis argues, "Noctis, we're not supposed…"

Noctis doesn't let him finish. "I know, but I'm not dying out here…" He then looks at Lightning and says, "…especially not today." Noctis slowly takes a few steps toward the impending threat, which is roughly 100 yards away and approaching. Lightning slowly puts her gun down as she and everyone else watch him. Noctis extends his right arm and projects a massive force field in front of him. Many of the Cocoon forces proceed to crash right into it. They try to push their way through it, but to no avail. Some even shoot at it, but the bullets end up ricocheting back at them.

Noctis looks at the others and yells out, "Shoot them!" Prompto and Ignis aim as the others look unsure. Noctis explains. "The bullets will go through on our side. Trust me." Noctis looks at Lightning, who reluctantly follows with his instructions and aims her gun at the Cocoon soldiers. Her comrades do the same.

Prompto says to himself, "Yippee-ki-yay mother…!"

"FIRE!", Snow yells out as everybody starts shooting. Prompto is startled that they start shooting before he could finish the catchphrase, but he fires shortly thereafter. After about 20 seconds, they all run out of ammo and Noctis disables his shield. About 97% of Cocoon's forces have been decimated.

Snow tells him, "Okay, now we have to go. It won't be long before they come after us again. You guys coming?"

Lightning is not happy. "They're not coming back with us to base!"

Snow replies, "They just saved us a big headache. It's the least we can do. Come on." Snow and Gadot head straight for the tunnel entrance. Sazh looks at his friend Lightning, shrugs his shoulder and follows the guys. A bewildered Lightning looks down at the ground, trying to make sense of what's going on.

Suddenly, Noctis touches her arm, grabbing her attention. He smiles and tells Lightning, "Come on. We'll sort this out. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He, Ignis and Prompto follow the fellows as Lightning stands there with a lot on her mind. She shoots a smoke bomb in the air for cover as she follows everyone to the tunnel entrance.

* * *

_- Team NORA Headquarters, 2:34 PM_

The group finally arrives at the entrance of headquarters. With Lightning in front of the pack, she turns and stops just before reaching the entrance. This causes everyone else to stop and look at her.

Lightning addresses Noctis, Prompto & Ignis. "If you'd like, you can take a few moments to rest before leaving. We can't have outsiders hovering around here. I'll be inside."

Noctis replies, "Well, I appreciate your thanks, but I didn't come here for pleasantries. I came here for you."

"Get it through your thick skull. I…don't…know…you!"

"Okay, it's obvious that you don't remember me; I just don't know why. You may not know me, but I know you. My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Your name is Claire; Claire Emmalyn Farron to be exact. We went to the school together, grew together."

"Stop it! This is about to get very dangerous for you. I don't know how you know my name, my WHOLE name, but you better watch yourself because I'm still letting you live."

Several members of Team NORA, including Lebreau, come outside and look to see what the commotion is all about. Lebreau asks someone, "What's going on? And who is the luscious man that's arguing with Lightning?"

In the middle of the hostility, Snow asks Lightning, "What if he's telling the truth?"

"Stay out of this, Snow!", Lightning commands.

Snow replies, "No, I'm serious. You're good at covering up all your tracks. Who else would know your real name? Maybe you have amnesia."

Lightning screams out, "I don't have amnesia!"

Prompto asks, "But how would you know that if you don't remember? Hmm?" Everyone just looks at him as he says, "Sorry, you guys go ahead."

Noctis continues, "Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere. Where's your sister? Maybe Serah could clear this up…unless she forgot about me too." Lightning, Snow and the others are surprised by his statement.

"What did you say?", asks Lightning.

Snow asks, "Serah? How the hell do you know Serah?"

Lightning looks at Snow and says, "He sure fell out of your good graces quickly."

Noctis explains, "I've both known her and Claire since childhood. I'm an only child, so Serah was like a little sister to me growing up."

Lightning throws him a rapid fire question. "Where in Cocoon did we go to school?"

Noctis gets a perplexed look on his face. "Cocoon?"

"Yes, Cocoon. I'm from Cocoon. Your hesitation shows that something in your story doesn't add up."

Noctis tells her, "No, no, hold on. I'm from Pulse. I wouldn't be caught dead here unless it's necessary. And you're not from Cocoon either. You were born and raised in Pulse too." Lightning can't believe what she's hearing. She won't believe what she's hearing. She becomes enraged, pulling out her sword and comes at him in full force.

Noctis defends himself from her fast attacks as best he can. He's shocked by her speed and power. The girl he remembered was tough, but not a fighter like this. Noctis tries pleading with her. "Claire, stop. I don't want to fight you. Claire, stop it!" At that moment, Noctis' eyes turn red. He blocks a kick toward his head with his forearm. Lightning is shocked by his increased reaction time. She throws a punch, but a more intense Noctis grabs her wrist, throws her to the ground face down and pin down with his knees on her right arm. Lightning is under his submission.

Team NORA looks to help, but Noctis yells out, "Don't!" Everyone stops in their tracks.

With Lightning looking at his eyes, an angry Noctis proclaims, "If you were my enemy, I would drive my knees into your arm and listen to it shatter into a million pieces." Noctis then tries to shake out the villainous effects of the Crystal. He looks at her again, now with his eyes back to blue, and tells her, "But you're not my enemy. I wouldn't come all this way to lie to you." He lets go of her and gently pulls her back up. Lightning slaps his hands away and just stares at him. The others are surprised by the look on her face. It's something they've never seen before; a look of defeat. Noctis tells her, "I'm sorry that I roughed you up. I'm in possession of a Crystal that gives me special powers; violent powers. I don't usually stop myself when I'm 'having fun', but I'd never try to hurt you."

"You could've fooled me", says Lightning while holding her arm.

"Not to go all schoolyard on you, but you hit me first. Besides, I think it took that to finally get your attention."

Lightning replies, "Yeah, you got my attention."

Vanille shows up to the party late, wondering what's happening. From a distance, Prompto spots her immediately. He says, "Sweet Moses and his mother of the heavens."

Ignis asks, "What? What are you talking about?"

"That girl over there. Amber hair, blue eyes like the ocean, body of a goddess. Dude, I think I'm in love."

"Great, with all that's going on right now, you're in love all of a sudden. Maybe another time you can…holy shit, look at the time." Ignis then yells out to Noctis, "Boss, you may not want to hear this right now, but we're gonna be late for our train home. It's the last one we can get without anyone detecting us."

Noctis is not happy to hear the news. "Goddamn it! The Cocoon troops will find the three of us if we don't leave now." He takes out his wallet and gets out a business card. "Here's my card. I know you're still skeptical about me, but we have a whole lot to talk about. I would ask for your number, but something tells me you wouldn't give it to me." Lightning slowly nods her head 'no'. Noctis smiles and says, "Yeah, I thought not. Well, here you go."

Lightning hesitates, but eventually takes the card and looks at it. She comments, "And you're a prince nonetheless. Why wouldn't you be?"

Noctis smirks and tells her, "Well...'Lightning', we have to go. I really want to hug you, but I don't want you to try and shoot me again. So, I hope I get to hear from you soon." He turns and walks away.

Suddenly, Lightning says to him, "Thanks…for your help earlier."

Noctis stops, turns halfway to look at her and says, "Anything for you, Clairy. Call me." He continues to walk until he reaches Ignis and Prompto.

Prompto looks at Vanille and says to himself, "Till we meet again, mi amor."

"What's that about?", Noctis wonders.

Ignis says, "I'll let you know along the way." The guys start running to the destination. Noctis looks back at Lightning one last time before they disappear from the scene.

Team NORA starts walking toward Lightning. Vanille comes up to her and says, "Hey Light, I didn't know you knew Prince Noctis of the Caelum Kingdom."

A bewildered Lightning asks, "Wait, that WAS Noctis Caelum? He really is a prince? How do you know that?"

Vanille explains. "He fits the description of what I've heard about him. The legends do say he's super strong & he is from Pulse. Plus, Hope just Googled him." Hope shows Lightning the results on his phone. The proof of his identity is the last straw for Lightning. She starts walking toward headquarters.

Sazh tries to console her. "Lightning, are you…?" Lightning politely shrugs him off and she walks into NORA headquarters by herself. She's been through more than even she can handle today.

* * *

_- The Lindblum, 2:55 PM_

Cid is looking over marked maps of Team NORA's attack from the other day.

Rydgea walks into his chamber and asks, "Sir, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, what is it, Rydgea?"

"Did you hear about the disturbance in Nautilus today?"

Cid replies, "Briefly. An attack by Team NORA from what I heard."

"You don't seem too bothered by the situation."

"Why should I be worried? We'll deal with it after we clear this issue up with Jihl."

Rydgea states, "So I'm assuming right now that you didn't see our surveillance footage."

"From today? No, I haven't." Rydgea walks up to him, takes out his portable media player and plays the footage for Cid. It shows Team NORA, with the help Noctis and friends, taking out their forces. Cid pays extra attention at the part where Noctis touches Lightning's arm. Rygdea presses stop shortly thereafter.

Cid says, "Okay, now I'm worried. Who else saw this?"

"Just you, me and the engineer that gave this to me."

"It's only a matter of time before Jihl hears the whole story. Then she gonna come down on us hard."

Rydgea wonders, "What should we do?"

Cid replies, "Right now, I don't know. Noctis, what are you doing?"

**VII**

* * *

One More Thing (A/N): The middle name I used for Lightning was supposed to be her first name. But when I found out Claire was her name, I liked Emmalyn so much that I kept it around.

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**

Thank you **to Mysterious Friend, sunflowerspot** & **Fantasy Kairy **for the reviews. Also, thanks for all the added alerts I got for the last update.


	8. WWFD

A/N: Hello everyone. I've gotten such amazing feedback from you guys. 31 reviews in 7 chapters, along with all the alerts and faves. Plus, someone added this story to their community 'Lightning x Noctis' (thanks Sinner1412)! I'm about halfway done with this story. Then on to Season 2 (oops, I think I've said too much, lol). And now, on with the show...

* * *

**VIII) WWFD (What Would Fang Do?)**

_- Caelum Kingdom, Pulse, 4:14 PM_

Gladiolus is relaxing in the living room, watching television. He suddenly hears the arrival of his three buddies.

"Yo, Glad! Where the hell are you?", Prompto yells out.

"I'm in the living room, stupid", Gladiolus answers. Noctis, Ignis and Prompto walk in to see their fried lying down on the sofa.

Gladiolus is happy to see the fellas. "What's up, boys? How was your trip?"

Ignis tells him, "Exciting, to say the least."

"Dude, you're never gonna guess what happened in Cocoon", Prompto says.

"You got rejected by yet another woman?"

Prompto replies, "Well, she was married. I didn't notice the ring in time. But that's not what I meant."

Noctis tells him, "I saw her! I saw Claire."

A stunned Gladiolus sits up. "What? Are you kidding me? How...?"

Noctis explains. "It was incredible. We were all just walking and I just bumped into her. On Cocoon of all places. I need to sit down; this is too much right now." Noctis takes a seat on the couch with his heart & mind racing.

Prompto says to Gladiolus, "And to show this isn't a hoax, here's a picture." He shows Gladiolus a picture he took from his camera phone.

Gladiolus is a little confused after looking at it. "Okay, obvious question. Why is she pointing a gun at you, Noctis?"

Ignis replies, "That's because she doesn't remember him. Apparently, she developed some form of amnesia. She almost killed him when he told her she's really from Pulse."

Gladiolus wonders, "So where does she think she's from? Cocoon?" The other three guys silently nod yes. "Oh man, this is wild! Wait, 'almost killed him'? She actually tried to fight him?"

Prompto iterates, "Uh yeah. Do you not see the gun? She seemed like a solider or something. Very, very strong...and fast too. She was going to toe-to-toe with him until he went all crystal mode on her."

Noctis says, "I wasn't going to hurt her, though. I couldn't hurt her. I just wanted her to stop fighting me and listen."

"So, what happens now? Did she believe you even a little bit? Did you get her number?", the supremely curious Gladiolus asks.

Noctis answers, "I think I started getting through to her a little bit after our scuffle, but I'm not totally sure. She wouldn't give me her number, so I gave her mine. Now I'm just waiting for her to call."

Gladiolus states, "So this girl tried to shoot you and beat you up, and you expect her to call you? I know you're a heartthrob Noct, but this one may be even out of your league."

"I didn't expect any of this. After all this time, I finally found her. I mean, I came this far. All I have left is hope."

Ignis says to Gladiolus, "We didn't even talk about our fight with Cocoon soldiers. I need a beer first. Anyone else?" All three of them raise their hands.

Prompto yells out, "Gladiolus, you weren't even out there with us! We're exhausted."

"He asked if I need a beer. I need a beer." Ignis goes off to the kitchen.

Prompto tells Gladiolus, "Oh yeah, plus I found my soul-mate. She's so hot!"

"WHAT?"

"Red hair, lovely skin, beautiful blue eyes. I mean granted, I never got a chance to talk to her, but I can feel it. She was one of Lightning's friends. Oh yeah, did we tell you Claire calls herself 'Lightning' now?"

Gladiolus' head is spinning. "Okay, now I need to sit down." He sits next to Noctis, who's in deep thought. When will he hear from Claire next? Will he ever hear from her again?

* * *

_- The Palamecia, Cocoon, 9:41 AM_

_2 DAYS LATER..._

The airship Palamecia is the flagship of the Sanctum Skyfleet. It houses dozens of warships and hundreds of crew members. With the Palamecia docked at shore, it serves as a meeting place for a seemingly important matter. Cid and Rydgea have been called in by Jihl and Yaag for an untold reason. However, the gentlemen know it must have something to do with the incident involving Noctis and Team NORA a few days prior. Fang decides to join the guys for moral support...or just to shake things. The guys aren't entirely sure.

The three of them arrive on the ship and are directed on where to find Jihl and Yaag by two soldiers.

Cid makes sure everything is in order. "Okay, you know what to do. Keep what we say short and brief. It'll minimize any punishment they want to put on us."

Rydgea tells him, "Yes sir. And most importantly, don't say a word Fang."

Fang is surprised by his request. "What? Like I would say anything to get you in trouble." Cid and Rydgea look at her like, 'are you kidding me?' "Okay, there was that one time...alright, three times, but that Yaag is a bloody tool. I'll do my best to shut my trap, but I can't make any promises."

"That's reassuring", states Cid. The three of them finally reach the chamber where Jihl and Yaag are waiting. The soldiers that escorted them there close the door to the chamber.

Jihl coldly says, "Have a seat." The gentlemen sit, while Fang stands next to them.

Yaag comments, "So, you decided to bring 'it' with you", referring to Fang. "What, cat got your tongue? You usually have something witty to say." Fang really wants to tell him off, but she keeps her promise & remains quiet.

Cid redirects to the focus at hand. "Could we just get to business? Why are we here?"

"Oh, let's do that. You know what, I'm not even going to play the video. I know you've seen it already. I've seen it enough times to make me punch a wall. I'll just show you this capture that sums it all up." On the big screen, Jihl posts a screenshot of Noctis and Lightning standing together, about to leave the scene. "Look at that. Isn't that special? Comrades in arms, fighting the good fight. Cid, why is Noctis helping Lightning?"

"I don't know", Cid replies.

"Rydgea?"

"I have no clue, ma'am."

Yaag says, "That sounds like a lot of bullshit to me. Cid, you're the only one that he has agreed to talked to in our dealings. To say you don't know anything makes it sound like you think I'm an idiot."

Fang is about to respond to that, but Rydgea grabs her hand. She holds it in.

Cid replies, "I was just as shocked as you are. He hasn't told me a thing."

Jihl says, "So what do we do about this?"

Yaag replies, "Well, I have an idea. If you don't tell us what you know, I will personally...!" Suddenly, Fang starts snickering as everyone turns their attention to her. Her snickering turns into all-out laughter. Cid and Rydgea are dreading what's going to happen to them now.

Jihl wonders, "What is so funny, l'Cie?"

"You two are such assholes. Is that witty enough for ya?"

Yaag angrily tells Fang, "You have some balls talking to us like that!"

"Well, at least I know they're a lot bigger than yours", Fang coyly responds.

Rydgea implores her, "Fang, stop!"

"No, I'm not! This is too predictable. They're gonna come down on you to try to intimidate you, which will prove nothing. Meanwhile, we're still gonna get thumped by Lightning and Team NORA over & over & over again. This is so pointless."

Jihl wonders, "So what do you suggest?"

Yaag is surprised. "Why are you asking HER? She doesn't have an opinion that's relevant."

"Shut up, Yaag. I'm asking the big mouth because it seems like she has something. She better have something for interrupting us like that. So what do you suggest? What would Fang do?"

Fang ponders how she would go about things. "Well, the main pain in the neck in all of this is Lightning. So I say we should kill her off first."

Yaag finds this laughable. "Kill her? We should kill her? What a bright idea. What do you think we've been trying to do all this time?"

"She catches you blokes by surprise most of the time. When you do have her in your sights, she blows you out of the water. Yeah, she's an fantastic fighter, but she's got the drop all of you. She knows everything about you; every nook and cranny. But she doesn't know me."

"So you think YOU can take her out," Jihl wonders.

"If you can draw them out, I think I can give it a whirl. Hell, if I can't, then I'd be the dead one. So it's a win-win for you, gray hair."

"Indeed it is", says Yaag with a smile.

Jihl asks, "So how do we draw them out?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Cid has a plan. "Maybe we can put on the airwaves that we're making a weapons shipment. The biggest shipment we've ever made."

Rydgea adds, "When Team NORA reaches, thinking they have the upper hand, they find nothing there and it'll be an ambush."

Jihl tells her, "Now you're sounding like Sanctum soldiers. Okay, the three of you can go. We'll talk about the details soon."

Yaag asks her, "Wait, that's it? They're getting off that easy?"

"No point in suspending them now. We have a Lightning to kill. Cid, I still want you to contact Noctis. I want to know his involvement with them."

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel." Cid and Rydgea stand up, salute their superiors and leave the room. Fang salutes Jihl, then blows a fake kiss to Yaag as she follows her comrades.

Yaag is disgusted. "Bitch." Jihl smirks as Fang leaves.

Outside the room, Cid, Rydgea & Fang start walk through the corridor and toward their ship.

Cid says, "That went better than expected. Thank you Fang."

Rydgea also adds, "Okay, so I was wrong. Glad you came with us."

"No one messes with my boys. Who's your favorite l'Cie?"

* * *

_- Team NORA headquarters, Lightning's room, 10:14 PM_

It has been two days since Lightning had her encounter with Noctis. For two days, she hasn't talked to or been seen by anyone and has barely left her room. She is sitting on the floor by her bed, just staring at the floor. A knock on her door goes unanswered. The person behind it tries talking to her.

"Lightning, it's Vanille. I know you probably don't want to talk, but I wanted to give you something. Can I come in...please?" After 15 seconds and a few more knocks, the automatic door slides open to Vanille's surprise. She walks in to see Lightning sulking on the floor. The automatic door slams shut behind Vanille, startling her a bit.

Vanille looks at her and says, "Hey Light! How are you?" Lightning doesn't respond. "Umm...I brought you some green tea. I thought you could use some." Vanille motions over to give her the cup, but Lightning doesn't budge an inch. Vanille says, "O...kay. I'm going to leave this here on your table. You should drink it before it gets too cold. Well I'll go now, I guess. If you want to talk, I'll be around. Alright, see ya."

Vanille reaches the door when she hears Lightning say, "What if he's telling the truth?"

Vanille turns around and asks, "Wait, what?"

"I've been in here going over everything that happened, everything that Noctis said. I don't remember anything from the past that he was talking about. I've never met him before, yet he claims to know me and my sister. I'm beyond confused, Vanille. Is this guy playing a sick joke on me or could he be...possibly telling the truth?"

Vanille frowns a bit, seeing Lightning like this. She's never seen her sad before. Vanille kneels down in front of her and tries to connect the dots. "Well, he could've of maimed you in front of us all, but he didn't. He hates Cocoon, but he stayed a little longer just to talk to you. He knew your real name and your sister. As protective and secretive as you are, I find it strange that he would know all these things about you unless..."

"So you think he's telling the truth? That I grew up with him? That I'm actually from Pulse?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying it's a few too many coincidences. For a person like you who can cover their tracks so well, he knew too much about you. Etro knows what else he knows. But hey, I like to look at the positive things in life. I mean, it's not everyday that a handsome prince comes along and tries to whisk you away. It's every girl dream!"

"Stop it. He didn't try to whisk anything."

"I don't know. He seemed smitten to me. And about your other comment, not everyone from Pulse is an evil creature. Hello?" Vanille points at herself, causing Lightning to crack a little smile. "There it is! I knew I'd seeing those pearly whites. You know, you're the strongest person I know, Light. You inspire me to keep fighting when some days I don't feel like it. This situation with this Noctis fellow isn't gonna just go away. It's a big deal in your life and you can't run from it. You need to meet it like only you can, head on! I think you should call him. What's the worst that can happen? Whatever it is, it's nothing that the great Lightning can't handle."

Lightning actually tears up a little bit. "Yeah, you're right. It's a lot to take in right now, but I think I'll reach out to him...when I'm ready."

"Oh, of course! Whenever you're ready. Tissue?" Vanille hands her one to wipe off the tears.

"Thanks, Van. Come here, kid." Lightning gives Vanille a big hug. "I needed that. But if you tell anyone that you made me cry, I'll punch you in back of the head."

Vanille isn't sure if she's kidding. "Well, no one wants that. Duly noted! Oh, don't forget your tea."

"You got it. Thanks again, Van. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Light!" Vanille leaves the room with a big smile on her face. Lightning wipes off the remaining tears from her face as she reaches over and takes a sip of tea. She then looks at her phone and Noctis' business card right next to it on the floor. She contemplates what to do next.

* * *

_- Caelum Kingdom, Pulse, 11:34 PM_

After a long couple of days, Noctis decides to call it a night and go to sleep earlier than usual. Though only in bed for 20 minutes, he is deep asleep. Suddenly, his cell phone rings. With his gray pajama pants and white tanktop on, he slowly reaches for his phone as it takes him a few seconds to find the answer button.

A groggy Noctis finally answers. "Hello?"

A female voice utters, "Umm...hello, Noctis?"

"...Claire?"

"Uh...no, not Claire. This is Stella. Were you sleeping? Sorry if I caught you at a bad time."

Noctis sits up and tries to correct his snafu. "Oh, Stella! How are you? Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else."

"I bet. Well, I'll make it quick so I can let you get back to bed. I just wanted to make sure that we're still on for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Umm...yeah sure."

Stella lets out a gasp and asks, "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I may need a bit of a reminder."

"Oh Noctis. Okay, months ago, our last get-together was cut short. So a few days after that, we rescheduled for tomorrow. I was going to give you a mini tour of Tenebrae."

"Now I remember. I just forgot it was for tomorrow. Sorry, it's been a hectic couple of days lately."

"Well I can understand if you want to cancel."

Noctis assures her. "No, no. A promise is a promise. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Great! How about meeting at the Corral Stone area of Tenebrae? We can ride together in my car once you get there."

"Sounds good."

"That's awesome! See you tomorrow morning! Then maybe you can tell me who Claire is." She laughs as Noctis cringes a bit.

"One thing I can't promise is having that conversation." Noctis and Stella laugh.

"We shall see. Okay, I'll let you go now. Good night, Prince Noctis."

"Nite, Princess Stella." They hang up. The exhausted Noctis put his phone down, smirks, then plants his face hard into the pillow. Tomorrow is going to be yet another long day for the prince.

**VIII**

* * *

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter? **All feedback is encouraged and very much appreciated.

Thank you to the great **Mysterious Friend, Gravenimage, Mistress Of the Bloody Night **& the extraordinary **Yuki Minamoto **for the reviews.


	9. Something Called Noctella

**IX) Something Called Noctella**

_- Near the border between Noctis' kingdom & Tenebrae, Pulse, 10:47 AM_

Noctis is in the back seat of his black Maybach, catching a quick nap. He is on his way to hang out with Stella for the afternoon in her hometown, Tenebrae. He has on a black V-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, a brown rosary necklace and a gold band for a pinky ring. As the car approaches the toll booths, his driver (Wesleyan) tries waking him up. "Prince Noctis. Prince Noctis! Prince Noctis!"

Noctis slowly wakes up. He hates being woken up. "Wesleyan, come on."

"Sir, you told me to wake you when we got near the border." Wesleyan looks out the window to his left side and, from a distance, sees airships hovering over a neighboring city. "It looks like another one bites the dust."

Noctis looks out and sees what his driver is looking out. "Another city being conquered. Looks like the work of Niflheim. They want to sign a peace treaty with us and work things out, but I don't see that happening. It sounds like a trick to me. No one's gonna conquer us. I promise you that." Wesleyan looks at Noctis through his front mirror and smiles. There is heavy traffic at the toll booths, but they veer to the left of it and drive up to an empty lane which has 4 small statues blocking it off. A guard walks up to them and Wesleyan punches in a code on the keypad of the car (and he hums while doing so). The statues sink into the ground as they get set to drive thru the toll booth. The guard salutes them as they return the favor and drive off to Tenebrae. The statues come back up as some idiot as he tries to drive through that lane. He almost rams into the statues before stopping as the guards tell him to step out of the car. See what happens when you try to use a prince's private lane.

* * *

_- Stone Corral, Tenebrae, Pulse, 11:16 AM_

After about a 30 minute drive, Noctis arrives at the meeting point that Stella suggested. It was a challenging route to get to Stone Corral, a secluded section of Tenebrae.

Wesleyan tries to psych him up. "You're going to do fine, sir. Don't be too nervous. Just keep it cool and you'll do fine."

Noctis replies, "It's not that serious, Wes. Not like it's a date."

"Of course it's not, sir."

Noctis gives him a playfully scowl. "Wait a second, I think that's her." Suddenly, they see a white limousine approaching. It stops a few yards from them as Noctis gets out of the car. Stella comes out of her limo as Noctis can't help but stare at her. She has on a beige tanktop with an unbuttoned white cardigan over it, a long black skirt and long black boots. They begin to walk toward each other.

Stella is happy to see him. "Prince Noctis! You made it!"

"Yes I did. Good to see you again." They get close to each other, but awkwardly don't know if they should hug. Finally they just go for it and hug each other.

"Don't worry, we'll work on that", Stella tells him as she giggles. "So, my directions weren't too hard to follow, I hope."

"A little tough when we got past the border, but it was smooth sailing after we got on this road. Wesleyan is a great driver." They both look at Wesleyan as the driver waves at Stella. She returns the favor.

Stella yells out to Wesleyan, "Thanks Wesleyan. I'll make sure to bring him back in one piece."

Wesleyan answers, "I'm sure you'll take good care of him; really good care. See you back here at 3, right?"

"You got it", replies Noctis. Wesleyan gives the thumbs up as he turns the car around and drives back home. Stella and Noctis then turn to look at each other and smile.

Stella says, "So...I finally have you all to myself. Shall we go?"

Noctis blushes a bit. "Uh...yeah, let's do it." They both walk into her limousine as they ride off.

After a few moments of silence, Stella breaks into conversation. "You know, the last time we were together, you scared the hell out of me by teleporting into this very same limo."

"Well, the reason I was in here the last time was because you were being sneaky and following me."

"I thought there would've been a slight chance you had forgotten about that."

"To be honest, there's not much about you that I could forget."

Stella scrunches her face a bit and says, "Real smooth, I liked that line. Almost took me someplace, but I've heard that one before." She then looks at his hand. "Nice pinky ring. Any symbolism or did you just wanna look cool?"

Noctis responds, "Actually, this is for me and everyone in my inner circle. All of us wear one to remind ourselves and others what we represent. Somehow through the grapevine, people started calling us the Caelum Cartel, so we ran with it."

"Hmm, 'the Caelum Cartel'. Sounds catchy. Wow, you must have dished out a lot of rings for all those people."

"It sounds big, but there's really only four of us. You know the three other guys I'm always with…when you were spying on me?"

"Yes, when I was spying on you; no need to keep reiterating. So you keep your circle small for protection?"

"Well, you were a witness to a small sample of what I go through every day. I don't trust many people. If only you knew half the things I've seen..."

Stella interrupts him. "...yet you trust me by being here. How come?"

"More like intrigued when it comes to you. It's not every day that a girl can teleport into my car."

Stella laughs. "Very true."

"So, where are we headed to on this grand tour?"

"Well first, I'd like to keep it honest with you. I guess you know this for the most part, but my family doesn't like your family very much."

"Yeah, that's well documented."

"So, I can't take you to all the places I would've liked. Then people would be nosy and suspicious and threatened, and then they'd want to kill you."

Noctis states, "Sounds like a normal day for me."

"I have a couple of places here in Stone Corral that are nice and homely. People won't bother us here, even if they do recognize who you are. But I wanted to keep it all a surprise."

Noctis tells her, "Well then, lead the way. I'm all yours."

Stella replies, "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

_- Stone Corral Marketplace, 11:43 AM_

After about 20 minutes of driving, Noctis & Stella get out of the limo.

Noctis asks, "Where are we?"

Stella tells him, "This is the Stone Corral Marketplace. You can get almost anything you want around here: flowers, seafood, cell phones, shoes, hand bags, etc. It's one of my favorite places in the world. I thought we could look for some stuff as we walk and talk."

"I like it", says Noctis. They start walking through the area and past all different types of stands. Noctis asks her, "So, how do you like Tenebrae?"

"Like? I LOVE Tenebrae! It's my home. It's who I am and who I'll always be. It's just that I sometimes get fed up with the princess life."

"How so?"

"For starters, I wouldn't be here with you if I listened to my family and did everything by the book. I'd be stuck in the castle with everyone telling me exactly what to do, what to wear & who I can date. It's so suffocating!"

"Which is why you sneak around and live your life the way you see fit."

"Bingo! That's why I envy you. You do whatever you want. Though I don't think I can handle being shot at all the time. How do you do it?"

"It's not as bad as it seems", replies Noctis. "I was born into this life, so it's old hat. When I was younger, I gradually learned how to deal with it all. It can be a pain, but it's really not so bad when you're involved."

Stella asks, "So your city isn't a totally war zone? I mean, it's a beautiful place, but a little too hostile for my taste."

"No. Especially not during the daytime. Even with all the fighting, I love my city and kingdom, much like you love it here. It's home." Stella smiles at him. They come up to a flower shop. A certain set of flowers catches her attention. She rushes up to them and proclaims, "Oh, I love blue orchids! They're my favorite! My mom grew these in her garden when I was younger. I would just stare at them for hours."

Noctis picks up a half dozen of them, to her surprise, and says, "Then they're yours. Miss, I'd like to take these." The woman who works the stand takes the flowers and starts wrapping them up.

Stella can't believe he would do that. "No, wait! You don't have to do buy me those. Why...?"

Noctis quickly responds, "It's nothing. I just like seeing you happy." The owner gives Stella the flowers as Noctis pays for them.

The woman says, "They are beautiful, Princess. You're lucky to have such a wonderful & handsome gentleman."

"Yes, I am. Thank you. Have a great day!" They walk away from the station when Stella stops and looks at the flowers.

She then lunges toward Noctis and gives him a huge hug. "You're such a jerk."

"You're welcome."

She lets go and tells him, "That's very sweet of you. Okay, that's it. Come with me." She takes him by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, mister." Stella drags him along to their next destination.

* * *

_- Sonia's, 11:58 AM_

After a fairly moderate walk, Stella finally brings Noctis to Sonia's Restaurant for lunch.

Noctis says, "A place to eat. Good idea; I am getting hungry."

Stella tells him, "Yeah, Sonia's is awesome. It has a great selection of food. Let's get a table." Instead of going inside, they take a table outside.

After both of them sit down, Noctis tells her, "It's definitely a nice enough day to sit out here and eat."

"For sure! For the record, lunch is on me."

"That's okay. You don't have to pay for me."

"That's what you get for getting me these flowers. Get whatever you want. It's my treat."

"Umm...alright. If you say so."

Stella takes off her cardigan, exposing her tanktop. Noctis can't help but take a few subtle glances to admire her physique. She looks at him and asks, "So, you see anything you like?"

"Excuse me?"

"On the menu. See anything?"

"Oh. Uhh...I don't know. You come here often. What do you recommend?"

"I usually get the double cheeseburger with fries."

Noctis is floored. "Double cheeseburger? Really? You?"

"I know, I look more like a wine and cheese type."

"Don't forget the escargot."

Stella playfully hits his hand. "Stupid." After another minute, the waitress comes over and asks if they're ready to order.

Stella says, "Yeah, I have the double cheeseburger with curly fries."

"Okay. And you, sir?", the waitress asks Noctis.

"I'll have the Bleu cheeseburger with potato wedges."

"Alrighty. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a beer; Corona."

Noctis is even more pleasantly surprised. "Make that two. Could we get a pitcher of water with that too?"

The waitress says, "You sure can. I'll be back with your stuff soon." She takes their menus and walks off. The two of them look at each other and smile.

Stella says, "Could I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"When did you first find out about your powers?"

"Umm...I don't know if I should talk about that."

"You did this to me last time, you know. We're like two of the few people in this world with this gift and you don't wanna talk about it? Okay, how about I go first and maybe you'll be more forthcoming?"

"Go ahead."

Stella tells her story. "I'll give you the abridged version. When I was like 8 or 9, these men invaded our kingdom. Inside, one of the men fought with my grandfather. I was in the room scared out of my mind as they were tussling. My grandfather was thrown down as the man had his sword on his neck. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, this rapier sword flew into the man's side and he collapsed. I see this golden glow and weapons all around me. I was the one that took that man down and saved my grandfather. It just came out of me instinctively. Well, that's my story."

Noctis is impressed. "Wow. My story wasn't quite as monumental. My dad has our powers too. When I was younger, I didn't know if I had them or not, but he tried to bring them out of me. So when most kids going to elementary school, I was sparring with my father and other soldiers to spark something. Finally, that day came when I was 9, just like you."

"See, that's sad that you couldn't enjoy your childhood. But I admired that in some strange way. You have a purpose for your powers. My family, to this day, doesn't want me to use them. I envy you."

"I think we all have a purpose. You just haven't found the cause that desires your help."

"Yeah, I guess not." After a few minutes, their food and drinks arrive. Over the next hour or so, they continue to talk about various things; from their friends to favorite hot spots to pet peeves. After finishing up, they get up and head back to the limo.

Stella tells him, "I'm having so much fun with you."

"Yeah, same here."

"I actually have one more place to show you. I hope you're up for it." Noctis gives her a puzzled look.

* * *

_- Marietta Fencing School, 1:45 PM_

The limo arrives at Stella's fencing school. They walk inside the empty school as Noctis admires the place.

Noctis asks, "So, what are we doing here?"

"This is where I fence. I've been coming here since I was a child. I must admit, I'm quite good at it. I just wanted to know what your fighting spirit was like firsthand." She picks up a rapier.

"I don't fence per se, but I'm very good with the sword", Noctis answers. "I don't know if you can handle this."

Stella replies, "I don't know if YOU can handle THIS." He smiles as he also picks up a rapier. "Before we get into this, I had another question", Stella states.

"Shoot"

"Last time we met, you mentioned that you were looking for a special girl that you haven't seen in a long time. Any luck finding her yet?"

"Why do you ask?" They slowly circle each other as they talk.

"I don't know. I just remember how your face lit up when you were talking about her. Besides, I couldn't spend this day with you without getting into the juicy stuff."

Noctis tells her, "Uhh...actually, we bumped into each other recently."

"Okay. You both must have been shocked to see one another."

Noctis quickly flashes back to Lighting pointing a gun at him. "You have no idea. We're on a bit of a rough patch now, but we'll see what happens."

"What's her name?"

"It's Claire."

Stella says, "Well, I hope you and Claire can work it out. Any girl would be foolish to not fall for a guy like you." Noctis blushes a bit.

Noctis asks, "What about you? No one special in your life?"

"No, not really. With my luck lately, they're either too boring or my family doesn't approve over them. I just live in the moment now. Just trying to enjoy the company that I'm keeping right now." She looks at him intently. "So shall we?"

Noctis looks at her with a newfound perspective. "Let's do it."

They approach each other and touch swords to prepare for battle. She jokingly tells him, "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." They begin their fight with Stella going on the offensive first. She backs him up a few feet before he turns her around and sweeps her leg to the ground. Stella's rune energy begins to increase. She taps him hard in the shin with her sword.

"Seriously?", Noctis yells out. His rune energy increases as well. She jumps to her feet as their sword clashes become more intense. For some reason, their powers start to take over. Noctis's eyes turn red and Stella's dark purple. The speed of the fight takes on a new life. Stella kicks him in the gut, causing him to hit the ground. Noctis starts to get his wits about him back. "What the hell are we doing?" Stella attempts to stab his shoulder repeatedly, but he's able to roll away. They clash swords again, with Stella on top of him.

Noctis yells out, "Stella, stop! It's me. Stella!" Stella finally breaks out of her trance. They both fall flat on the ground and let out a big exhale.

Stella wonders, "What the hell just happened?"

Noctis says, "Now I see why our families hate each other."

* * *

_- Stone Corral, 2:55 PM_

After their unforeseen tussle, they get back into the limousine and say very little to each other for most of the trip back to Stone Corral.

Finally, Noctis breaks the silence. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"No, don't be sorry. It wasn't your choice...or mine. Apparently, battling one another causes our rune and powers to get all aggro and...that happens. Yet another thing that bonds us."

"Yeah." Noctis's phone buzzes, so he takes a peek. Noctis has a look of surprise on his face.

Stella asks, "What is it?"

"Looks like someone took a picture of us while we were at the marketplace. It's on this rumor website."

"What does it say about us?"

"That we're a couple in a budding relationship. Something called Noctella?"

"Oh, how cute! Let me see." She moves over right next to me.

"What's a Noctella?", Noctis wonders.

Stella explains. "You silly. It's our celebrity couple. Noctis plus Stella equals Noctella."

"Oh. I should've caught that one."

"Hey, I thought I was the blonde one here." They both laugh at her comment. The car stops at the same rendezvous point from before. Wesleyan is already there waiting for Noctis.

Noctis says, "There's my ride." They both walk outside and exchange final pleasantries. "I had a great time with you, Stella. We should hang out again."

"Definitely! Maybe we'll do without the fencing next time around."

"You got it." They kiss on the cheek and give each other a big hug.

Stella tells him, "Ciao" as he waves goodbye and walks to his limo. She then says to herself, "That Claire must have some type of hold on that boy. I just hope she's up for some competition."

* * *

- Cocoon, Team NORA Headquarters

Lightning is in a firing range, rapidly letting off dozens of bullets on a target. After she's out of ammo, she says to herself, "Now I feel better."

**IX**

* * *

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**

Thank you to **Mysterious Friend & MinaDeville **for the reviews.


	10. Femme Fatales

**X) Femme Fatales **

_- Freedom Base, 3:16 PM_

In a tunnel near a Sanctum military base, Team NORA makes their way to the side entrance. Among the group are Lightning, Snow, Sazh & Gadot.

As they continue to walk, Sazh looks at his friend Lightning and wonders how she's feeling after a rough couple of days for her.

He asks, "Hey Lightning. How you holding up?"

"I'm fine", Lightning simply puts it.

Sazh answers back, "Well, I know you've got a lot on your plate now. What with that Prince Noctis coming out and saying he knows you when you don't remember him. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"The first thing you can do is not mention that stupid prince. He's not important and we have a mission to accomplish right now. I don't want anything...or anyone interfering with me doing my job."

"Hmm...okay. Fair enough." Sazh looks forward again as she taps him on the shoulder to get his attention again.

Lightning tells him, "But thanks for caring." Sazh gives her a little smile. Snow and the others stop at the end of the tunnel, which gives them a clear overview of the base.

Snow says to the troops, "Okay people, you all know what's at stake here. There's a new shipment of high tech missiles down by the second quadrant of this base. Our information says these weapons could inflict more damage than the ones they've been using. We have to shut them down. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can we do this already?", Lightning asks.

"Umm...you sure you're up for this?", Snow wonders.

Lightning answers, "I'm here, aren't I?" She leaves the group and heads to dismantle the missiles.

Gadot says, "Hope she doesn't lose focus."

"She never does", Sazh emphasizes as he follows her.

Snow looks at Lightning ahead of him and just laughs. "We're in good hands. Alright people, let's move!" He, Gadot and the rest of Team NORA head toward the base.

* * *

The group enters Freedom Base with little complication as they come closer to the area where the missiles are expected to be. They maneuver around the base without any soldiers seeing them. They stop in front of the small warehouse where the missiles are located. As they hide behind crates to keep their cover, the group seems optimistic about the mission thus far.

Lightning, however, voices her concerns. "This is strange. There are usually more guards around here than this."

Snow replies, "Maybe most of them are inside or deployed elsewhere."

"Something's wrong. Just stay on high alert." She looks around, then advances into the warehouse. The rest of Team NORA carefully follow her. Once inside, they see a giant crate that's marked 'X-4517'.

"That's the spec for the missiles. We hit the jackpot", Sazh states.

Gadot adds, "We just have to take out those three guards."

"Leave that to me", Lightning reassures them. She picks up a tin can from the floor and throws it to the other side. The soldiers make their way towards the commotion. That's when Lightning gets behind two of them and smashes their two heads together. The last soldier is stunned as Lightning gives him a thunderous roundhouse kick to the stomach, followed by a kick to the back of the head. She looks around to see if there's anyone else around, then motions to Team NORA that the coast is clear.

Sazh comments, "I could've done that." The others smile as they come out and join her.

Snow compliments his comrade. "Nice takedown, Lightning."

"Just doing my job. Now let's get this crate open", she responds. The team all grab hold of one side and try to pull the crate open with all their might. After 20 seconds of struggling, the giant crate rips open. They are surprised by what they see.

Gadot says, "What the hell?"

"The missiles...they're not here", states Sazh.

Snow says, "Don't tell me...". Before he could finish, dozens of soldiers storm into the complex.

Lightning yells out, "It was a set-up! Spread out!" Soldiers start firing at Team NORA as they take cover once again.

"I got this", proclaims Snow. He focuses his energy and uses his ice spell to freeze their combatants. The team relaxes as they. "Well, that's that. We better before any more of them come our way."

Suddenly they all hear multiple trucks from all sides speeding toward them. They can hear several soldiers getting out of the trucks and the sound of guns being pointed at them.

One of the soldiers goes on the loudspeaker. "You have one minute to come out and surrender, or we will shoot through this whole building. You have nowhere to hide. 45 seconds!"

Snow tells some of the members, "Check their numbers. Be careful they don't see you." They look to see hundreds of soldiers on each side waiting to fire.

The Sanctum soldier yells out, "30 seconds!"

Gadot asks, "What the hell are we gonna do?"

After some thought, Lightning suggests, "How about we go for a ride?" The others have a look of wonder on their faces, but Sazh and Snow have big smiles on theirs.

* * *

The Sanctum soldier continues to count down. "...13, 12, 11, 10, 9..." Suddenly, two vehicles burst out of the warehouse and attack the unsuspecting PSICOM forces. The Eidolon Shiva is in bike form with Snow riding and Lightning on behind him. The Eidolon Brynhildr is in car form with Sazh driving with Team NORA onboard. Their strategy proves to be too much for PSICOM.

A few of the soldiers yell out, "Fall back!" NORA's gunfire at high speeds mows down dozens of soldiers at a high rate.

Lightning shoots from left to right, then tells Snow, "This is my stop. Get to your spots after this. They'll have the advantage again in a minute."

Snow replies, "You got it. Give 'em hell." Lightning jumps off the bike and puts her hand in front of her chest until a pink crystal emerges. She uses the crystal to summon her Eidolon, Odin. The mystical horse appears as Lightning gets on and takes out Odin's sword split in two. She rides into the heart of the PSICOM forces and starts to dissect them with her swords. Team NORA help her and continue to attack

After about a few minutes, the battle favors Team NORA. However, the power of Lightning, Snow and Sazh's Eidolons are temporary due to the immense magnitude it takes to summon them. The Eidolons go back into their crystals, leaving their owners slightly fatigued.

From an airship nearby, Yaag Rosch goes on his communicator and says, "It's time. Go get her."

Suddenly, a woman on a hovercraft throws a flash bomb onto the battlefield. She is wearing a full bodysuit in black and a matching mask where you can only see her eyes. The bomb blinds everyone as she casts a net on Lightning, snatches her up and flies off with her.

Snow, who can barely see, yells out, "Lightning!"

* * *

After flying for some time, the woman eventually drops Lightning on a grassy cliff, right next to the top of Calo Falls. It's the highest waterfall in Cocoon. The hovercraft touches down as the woman watches Lightning try to cut herself out of the reinforced ropes.

The woman asks, "Need some help, sunshine?"

Lightning ignores her and finally frees herself. She wonders, "Okay, so you got my attention." She takes out her gun-blade.

"I know you're a tough cookie. That's why I needed to make a statement. My name's Fang, by the way. I'm with the Sanctum and I'm here to kill you." Fang walks to her hovercraft, picks up her spear and points it at Lightning. She tells Lightning, "I've been watching you. I'm glad I can finally see face-to-face what you're made of."

They draw their weapons and circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Fang charges at her as Lightning tries deflecting her fast moving spear. Light trips Fang to the ground and thrusts her sword at Fang's head, but Fang moves just in time.

Fang tells her, "You are the real deal. Most men would have got their heads lobs off from my spear. This is really..."

"I'm sorry, are we fighting or talking?", Lightning wonders.

"You're in such a rush to lose. I was just making conversation."

"You know, I actually do have something to talk to you about. This is a gun-blade." She then switches modes. "Gun." Lightning starts shooting at Fang, whose eyes light up as she quickly moves out of the way. Lightning is surprised by her speed. "This won't be easy." Fang deflects a few bullets with her spear. One bullet ricochets into the ground right in front of Light's left foot. She looks down for a split second as Fang knocks the gun-blade out of Light's hands.

"Gotcha!", Fang screams out. She lunges it at her, but Lightning causes her to miss by dodging slightly.

"Not quite", replies Lightning. She grabs the other end of the handle as a tug of war begins. Lightning kicks the back of Fang's left leg, dropping her to a knee. Light has both hands on the spear, while Fang has one. Lightning shouts, "Give it up!"

"Not yet, love. I got something for ya." Fang lunges toward Lightning and viciously headbutts her in the stomach. Lightning goes down in a heap. Fang slowly gets up to check her head, cracks a few bones in her neck, calmly picks up her spear and points it at her.

"Victory is mine", Fang proclaims. "Rosch, can you hear me? Rosch?" Fang uses her communicator to reach Yaag, but there is interference. "Hmm, this worked out better than I thought. Okay, believe it or not, I'm here to help. I'm getting you outta here."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I was here to kill you. Doesn't mean I'm going to."

"That's encouraging", replies a very surprised Lightning.

Fang tells her, "See that camera behind me? But don't actually look at it, you twit, or you'll blow my cover." An aerial camera is showing Fang's back and Lightning's face. "Your good buddy Rosch wanted to see your demise on the big screen. So, he can probably still see us but can't hear us."

"Timeout. Don't you work for the Sanctum?"

"Yes and no. It's a rather long story which we don't really have time for at the moment. I need you to side step, lunge at me and get me to the edge of the cliff." Lightning doesn't know what to do. She doesn't trust Fang. "Come on! They're gonna catch on if you don't, you ninny." Finally, Light gives in as she rolls to her feet, grabs the spear and pushes Fang toward the edge of the cliff. The waterfall is right next to them.

Lightning asks, "So what now, genius?"

"We jump down into the water."

"No chance."

"We have to make this look good. By the way, this was fun. We must do it again."

Lightning again lets her know, "I said I'm not jumping!"

Fang replies, "Like you have a choice." She falls backwards and grabs a good hold of Lightning as they both plummet 200 feet until they plunge into the water below.

* * *

It's been 15 minutes since Lightning disappeared and Team NORA still can't find her. PSICOM soldiers are still around looking for them.

Snow says, "Where is she? We can't stay here any longer or we're dead."

Sazh tells him, "Her communicator isn't working and her tracking device is offline."

"She instituted and we all agreed to the '15 minute rule'. If one of us is MIA and the others are still in jeopardy, the team comes first and we have to retreat."

"We can't leave her out here, Snow!"

Snow yells back, "You think I want this? I have to do right by her and the team. Damn it...come on." They all lay low and reluctantly retreat toward the tunnel they came from.

* * *

_- Team NORA headquarters, 7:55 PM_

It's been 2 hours since Snow and the others got back to base, but still no sign of Lightning. They are using their supercomputer to try and search for her.

Vanille says, "Poor Lightning. Where could she be?" She looks at Snow and tells him, "Don't beat yourself up, Snow. You did what you had to do."

"I know, it just hurts to not know where she is."

Hope says, "Maybe we should go out there and..."

Sazh answers back, "PSICOM must be swarming the place by then. I don't see how we could right now."

"There's got to be something we can do". It's that moment when the automated door open and a soaked Lightning walks in. Everyone is ecstatic to see her as they approach her. Hope and Vanille even give her a big hug.

Vanille says, "Lightning, you're all wet. Where were you?"

"I am fine, that's all that matters. I need to dry off and take a shower. Then we'll discuss the next mission."

Sazh asks, "Mission?"

Snow also wonders, "What mission?"

Lightning informs them, "We're going back to Hanging Edge and bringing back my sister Serah...tonight."

Everyone is in complete shock.

**X**

* * *

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**

Thank you to **Mysterious Friend & FarronCaelum **for the reviews. Yes, even to **nie261**, in some strange way lol.

3 more chapters remaining. Soon, Lightning must choose!


	11. Loyal Assistance

**XI) Loyal Assistance **

_~ Team NORA headquarters, 8:15 PM_

Snow, Sazh, Vanille, Hope, Gadot, Lebreau and other members of NORA are patiently waiting on Lightning, who is taking a quick shower. They are mutually surprised that she wants to go down to the Hanging Edge to save Serah ASAP. Finally, Lightning enters the war room in full gear.

Lightning tells them, "So are we ready to roll? Who's coming with me?" Everyone looks at each other, not wanting to speak.

Vanille looks at the group and tells them, "Well I'm not saying it."

Finally, Snow steps up and talks to Lightning. "Look Lightning, you know no one wants to get Serah back more than me, but we can't go to the Hanging Edge now. Ever since we were there last time, more purges have been happening and a higher level of security has been established. I'm all for a rescue mission, but now isn't the time. We need to wait for the right moment."

Lightning answers back, "First of all, no one wants her back more than ME. Secondly, I know it'll be a little more difficult to get there, but it's worth it for Serah. And forget about waiting for the right moment; the moment is now."

"Okay, hold on Light", Sazh tells his friend. "I'm all for helping you out, but we have to do this reasonably."

Hope chimes in. "Just wondering, but what makes you want to go tonight of all nights?"

"There was this woman I fought on the battlefield today. She concealed her identity. She lead me to Calo Falls and said she came to kill me. But then, she helped me escape the Sanctum by pulling me into the falls with her."

Gadot says, "Some help."

"I don't know what she looked like or what to make of her. But before we hit the water, she told me something. She said, 'you have to save her'. I made it back to surface and only had one thing on my mind ever since: get Serah back now."

Snow asks, "How do you know it was Serah she was talking about? What could she possibly know about her?"

"Who else could she be talking about? She works for the Sanctum. She must know something. Hell, even if she doesn't, I have to know if my sister is still there." Everyone remains quiet for a while.

That's when Snow yells out, "I'm in!"

Sazh exhales and adds in, "Well then so am I."

"You can count on me!", exclaims Vanille.

"If there's anything I can do to help...", Hope says with hesitation.

Lightning tells everyone, "Thank you. I appreciate it. We should get ready soon then. Gear up and take what you can."

Snow proclaims, "Who cares if our Focuses aren't complete yet? We're coming to get you back, honey. Forget about their security and whatever challenge we'll face..."

That's when Sazh interrupts him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you had me until you said 'forget security'. They're gonna be locked and loaded down there. It was hard enough to get through there last time. Now with us l'Cie on the loose, who knows what they got now. What's the plan?" Everybody looks at each other. "There is a plan, right?"

Lightning responds, "We'll figure something out. I don't know where we can pull up their train schedules. Maybe if we could..."

"Oh!" Everyone looks at Vanille, who yells out for some reason. "Sorry", Vanille tells them. "When you said that, I just thought about your friend, Light."

"What friend?"

"That Prince Noctis, you silly."

"He's not my friend. But what about him?"

Vanille explains. "Well, when he left here last time, he mentioned getting on a train that would get him back undetected. You should ask him for help!"

Lightning responds with a resounding, "NO! He's not getting involved in this or anything that I'm doing. I want nothing to do with him."

Sazh realizes, "You're right though, Vanille. He's from Pulse, but he's able to come to Cocoon with no problems. Maybe she has something here, Light."

"No, she doesn't. I am not..."

"Lightning." She and everyone else turns to Snow. "I don't know much about him besides the fact that he helped us against those PSICOM soldiers. You need to put your ego aside. If he can help us get to Serah, then you know what you need to do." Lightning is beyond confused. She doesn't trust Noctis, but he may be her only hope to successfully bring Serah home.

After thinking about it, Lightning very reluctantly says, "Fine, I'll do it". The rest of Team NORA is relieved. Lightning walks to her room to find Noctis's number.

* * *

_~ 8:22 PM _

Some of Lightning's comrades follow her to her room, including Sazh, Snow, Vanille & Lebreau. They wait by the doorway as she finds Noctis's number. She then pauses for a few seconds and just looks at his business card.

Vanille asks, "What are you waiting?"

Sazh says, "Just give the girl a minute."

Lebreau tells her, "If you're nervous, I can ask him. I wouldn't mind talking to him."

"Shut up. Everybody shut up!", Lightning profoundly exclaims. She dials the number and listens to it ring. After about four rings, she hears, "Hello, this is Caelum."

"Is this Noctis?"

"Oh my God. Claire? Wow, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon...or at all, for that matter. How are you?"

"How am I? I'm..." Lightning looks at the others. Vanille gestures her to smile more. "...good. I'm good. And umm...and you?"

Noctis replies, "I'm a lot better now. So what's up?"

"Actually, I called because I needed a favor from you."

"For you, anything."

Uncomfortable by his sincerity, Lightning continues. "I need you to get us access to the Hanging Edge tonight."

"Okay, almost anything. Claire, I'd love to help but that's a major task to try and..."

"My sister Serah is being held captive by the fal'Cie there. She's a l'Cie...just like me."

Noctis is stunned. "My goodness, I didn't know. A l'Cie? How did all this happen?"

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell. You left here last time saying something about a train that lets you go between Pulse and Cocoon with no complications. We need to use it and get there as soon as possible."

Noctis tells her, "Yes you're right, I do have access. But I have someone on the inside of Cocoon that assists me in taking it. I don't use too often, so for me to ask him so soon will get him suspicious. Especially asking him right now."

"Then what do you suggest?", Lightning wonders.

"Well, I can get you the plans for Hanging Edge through another source by tomorrow morning. I was thinking I could go over to your headquarters to deliver it personally. Besides, info like that shouldn't be shared electronically."

"You...come here tomorrow morning?" She looks at her colleagues as they give emphatic approval, especially Vanille. "Uh yeah, sure. Whatever you can do to help. I'll give you directions to follow so you won't give up our location."

"Alright, very good. By then, I can probably get the gears going as far as the train goes...no pun intended. I can likely get it in use for you as early as tomorrow night. How many people are making this trip, by the way? 8-10 should be enough so you won't be exposed. I can ask some of the guys if they can come too."

Lightning says, "That's funny, that's the number range I was thinking; for the exact same reason too. And who said you were coming?"

"Just offering help, Claire. I want to see Serah come home safely."

Lightning is taken aback by his comment. "We can discuss if you're going and when we're moving out when you get here. Just to let you know, I still don't trust you and I don't believe the things you've said about my past." Sazh puts his hand over his face as Lightning continues. "And for Etro's sake, stop calling me Claire; my name is Lightning."

"Interesting. And yet, you asked for my help despite all that." Lightning has no answer. "Interesting indeed. You're right, we'll get it straighten out tomorrow morning. Have a good night, Lightning."

"Yeah, you too. And thank you."

"Anytime." They hang up the phone.

"He'll help us." The others are ecstatic and elated. "So he'll meet us here in the morning." The other celebrate as Lightning says to

Snow screams out, "Alright!"

Vanille adds in, "What great, glorious news!"

"Yeah great", Lightning says to herself with an unsure feeling.

* * *

_~ Pulse, Caelum Kingdom, 8:25 PM_

A very happy Noctis walks into the living where Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus are.

Ignis asks Noctis, "What's up with you, smiley?"

Noctis replies, "Anyone wants to go on a trip tomorrow night?"

Prompto is excited already. "Me! Is it to Los Halos? I wouldn't mind checking out girls, gamble a bit and...check out more girls."

"Actually, it's not a pleasure trip. It's to the Hanging Edge." His friends' dreams crash within an instant.

Gladiolus states, "Why the hell would we...wait, does this have anything to do with that Claire chick?"

"Yes it does." The guys groan. "She needs help rescuing her sister from there. And of all people, she asked me. She doesn't remember me and tried to lob my head off with her sword, but she picked me to help her."

Ignis adds, "She could be just using you for your resources."

"It's very possible, but my foot is in the door regardless. So any volunteers?" No one says a word. "Come on, I can't do this with you."

Ignis tells him, "You know I'd stick up for you for almost anything, Noct, but this is too dangerous. Plus, I hate getting into matters involving Cocoon. I gracefully decline."

"Is Vanille going?", Prompto asks.

Noctis isn't sure but he still says, "Yes...yes she is."

"I'm there!"

Gladiolus exhales and says, "Well, someone's gotta watch this idiot. So I guess I'm in too, boss."

"Nice, that's great. Looks like you're stuck on patrol duty tomorrow night then, Iggy."

"So be it. Not that I'm involved, but what's the play now?"

Noctis answers, "Well, now I have to give our guy a call and see how to convince him. I don't know how we're gonna pull this off, but I'll make it work." Noctis walks away to make the call.

Gladiolus tells Prompto, "You're like a sheep, you know that? You'd do anything for a pretty skirt."

Prompto laughs a bit and says, "Well, maybe I got it from him." Then they all look at Noctis.

* * *

_~ Cocoon, 7:25 AM the next morning_

The very next morning, Noctis makes his way to Cocoon to meet with Lightning and Team NORA. He's sitting on a cargo box at the rendezvous point waiting for Lightning to take him back to headquarters. He's away from clear view of the residents while talking on the phone with his connection.

"Yes, I know. I can't tell you right now, but I'll owe you a huge favor if you do this for me."

Suddenly, he hears a female voice whisper at him. "Psst, psst. Hey, over here." He turns around to find Lightning in a tunnel opening next to him.

"Look, I have to go. We'll talk about this later. I said later!" He hangs up and runs into the tunnel so no one sees him.

Lightning tells him, "Glad you're early. I hate waiting on people. Come on." She walks thru the tunnel as Noctis follows.

Noctis asks, "So how are you?"

"Don't try to small talk with me. Let's just go over the plans."

"I understand; just wanted to see how you were doing."

"My sister is still held captive and I'm trying to get her back. That's how I'm doing.

"You know, there had to be a reason why you wanted me to help you."

"Yeah, it was someone else's suggestion."

"But you agreed to it."

Lightning stops, turns to Noctis and says, "Look, I don't want to hear about my past, or what you think you remember about me. I just want my sister back."

Noctis replies, "Okay, let's go then."

Lightning is a little shaken that he agreed so quickly, but doesn't show it. "Okay. Let's." They continue to walk in silence the rest of the way there.

* * *

_~ Team NORA headquarters, 7:50 AM_

Noctis, Lightning and the rest of Team NORA are in the war room, spending the last 15 minutes going over the electronic schematics Noctis brought in. The files are installed into the supercomputer.

Noctis continues with the synopsis. "The train we take from Cocoon will have to stop in the middle of the tracks once inside Hanged Edge. From there, we'll have to climb down and made our way to the fal'Cie using these two routes."

Sazh says, "Just like how Lightning and I got there last time."

Lightning tells him, "Exactly. Like we discussed before, ten people should be good enough to bring."

"Myself and two of my friends are willing to go with you", Noctis tell her.

"That's out of the question."

"I want to see this plan through. Besides, I'm a really good fighter, as you found out last time I was here." Lightning is upset by the statement, while the others snicker.

"Ouch", Sazh says to Hope and Vanille.

"Totally", Vanille adds in.

Snow says, "He does have a point. You and your men are more than than welcome, Noctis." Lightning rolls her eyes.

Gadot adds in, "So it still works out, I guess. It'll be me, Lebreau, Snow, Lightning, Sazh, Hope, Vanille, Noctis and his friends. That makes ten."

Noctis says, "Great. So, I'll leave the plans with you. Before I go, I just want to say that I appreciate you all wanting my help. This mission means a lot to me. Serah means a lot to me and so does Lightning." Lightning looks up at him as he continues. "Anything to get her sister and Snow's fiancee back is all that matters to me. So we're all good for 7:30 tonight?"

Snow tells him, "Yeah, we'll see you then."

"Okay cool, then I'll be on my way out. Thanks guys."

Lebreau asks him, "Need me to escort you out? It would be my pleasure."

Lightning tells her, "I'll do it. Besides, don't you have a bar to run?" Lightning and Noctis leave the room.

Lebreau says to herself, "Some girls have all the fun."

* * *

Once they are outside, Lightning asks Noctis, "Okay, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Those things you said about Serah...about me. Why?"

"Claire...Lightning, you're not going to get it now, but helping you and Serah is extremely important to me. You probably don't like me, which is understandable because you don't know me for some reason. But hopefully you will remember me and you would understand where I'm coming from. But I just want to help you get Serah back. That's all I can do for you."

Lightning stays silent for a second before telling him, "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. Whatever your claims are for knowing me and Serah are your prerogative. But the fact that I've been bitchy to you and...

"That you've been what?"

Lightning smirks, exhales and says, "...bitchy to you and you still want to help me and go to such a dangerous place is truly commendable. Thank you."

Noctis smiles, "Well, you're welcome. Thanks for those words. Well, I have to go and get ready. See you at 7:30 PM."

Lightning sticks her hand out, much to Noctis' surprise. Noctis extends her hand and shakes her hand. Lightning says, "See you then. For Serah."

"For Serah." They let go as Lightning turns and walks back to base. Noctis smiles, then heads off. Lightning looks back at Noctis one last time before going inside.

**XI**

* * *

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**

Thank you to **nie261, Gravenimage & Mysterious Friend **

2 more chapters remaining. Soon, Lightning must choose!

- Nie261: No problem about the reviews. Water under the bridge.

- Gravenimage: Thanks so much.

- Mysterious Friend: Special thanks to you, as always. I know the last chapter was stellar, but I'll make up for it. The 4 wonders (Stella, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus, I'm assuming) will be around. And eventually, characters from FF XII-2 will be in this story. Probably in Crystarium Reign II :)


End file.
